The Angel of Royal Blood
by jilly-Mae
Summary: Mai Taniyama has been working in SPR for two years now although what her friends didn't realize, she has a big sister, who she didn't mention to them at all and she and her big sister has a secret that no one doesn't know yet that it truly existed...will both Mai and her big sister will reveal themselves, what will Naru and the Gang will react?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Hi my name is Mai Taniyama, I'm 18 years old, i have been working at Shibuya Psychic Research center for 2 years now, right now we are staying at a cabin, where we can see a huge lake in front of the cabin, I have been asking Naru or Lin what is going on which I find it odd, why Naru is acting weird for past two days now but thanks to Lin, who just explain to us (Masako, Monk, Ayako, Yasu, John) that they have been searching for Naru's dead twin, who is Eugene Davis for two years.

I was surprise, when I knew about this but my big sister, who is also here, whoops I forgot to tell you, I have a big sister, her name is Adrianna Charlotte Taniyama, well as you can see, my sister and I with the rest of our siblings aren't from here in the Human world at all, we came from another dimension which our parents is a King and Queen from what they called Angel guardians, well there's still our creator, who is **kami, **our leader, our father, he is the one, who gave my ancestors the throne of angel guardians because he knew our family is very strong enough, who has pride, faith, courage and the **one** most powerful guardians ever in millennia so now we are a royal family of light kingdom and yes I also have another siblings besides my sister big Adrianna although I am the youngest, I didn't met them yet.

Because one time, my sister explain to me that our mother ordered Adrianna to hid me to the Human world from one of our enemy "The demons" who wants to use me to go against my parents but that's not all, Adrianna told me not all the demons are bad, there's a royal family of demons that have been good friends with our father only the low demons are bad. The SPR doesn't know that I have a big sister yet although Adrianna has been with me since the Urado case.

Before I tell you my story, I mean my big sister and I story, my sister got into the lake to get Naru's dead twin body, Gene's body, to resurrected him, the same day at night, she did it, she doesn't want anyone to know our secret out yet nor let everyone know that we , the Angel Guardian exist, okay skip that since my sister give gene's a second chance to be alive, Gene was surprised and shocked, how in the world, we put him back to life, my sister Adriana explain to him about us plus she is the next Queen of the Light kingdom, he told him, he wasn't meant to be dead at all although his death was an accident, since now he is alive, he is also bonded to my sister for eternity which they can feel each other emotions, they can read each other's mind and telepathic to each other like my sister and I, well that's good for us to communicate each other in secret.

Also that night Lin knew our secret, who we are, because he saw Gene is sleeping on my bed, I begin to panic that time, when Lin caught us but my sister told me to relax because she explain to me that Lin's family knew our existence because they have been serving my family well I mean the royal family for generation, so only Lin knows, the rest of the gang doesn't know even the narcissistic jerk of my boss, my big sister didn't waste time at all, she told Lin and I that Gene and herself need to get out of here because Gene's body is starting to work fine but he needs some rest for a couple of days plus my sister need to put a spell on his body of what he had lost of his time, when he died two years ago, Lin understood about this and help her and Gene to escape.

Adrianna kissed my forehead and wave goodbye, telling me, she will see me later with Gene, Gene also kissed my cheek and also wave goodbye, right then they both hop in at Adrianna's Black Ferrari Italia 458 spider, damn I forgot, in this world, my sister and I are rich but I prefer stay in my apartment for a while because if I live with my sister at her mansion and my friends wants to visit me plus I don't live at my old apartment, they will definitely will get suspicious, I don't want that.

So the car disappeared at our sight, the next time we will see them is when Naru accepted a case, the next day Naru was frustrated, when the divers told him that they didn't found Gene's body so we just go home that day, I sighed in frustration about how Naru acted for past one week, to tell you the truth it's been boring, also my big sister is always letting me know that Gene's body progression has been successfully okay, right now I'm in the office, doing the files as always until "Mai, Tea!" that's what I mean!" DAMN IT YOU IDIOT ADICTED TEA…!" I stop at the mid-sentence, when I saw Madoka come in the office.

"Hey Mai, where's Naru?" She asked cheerfully.

"In his office"

She walk inside Naru's without knocking until I heard Madoka explaining something until I heard her whining at Naru to please accept a case? In the end he did, Madoka cheerfully walk out of his office and say goodbye to me, well that was weird, I forgot to do Naru's tea but I did it fast and give Naru's Tea, he didn't say thank you at all so I just ignore it and walk out until Naru told me to call everyone, to let them know we have a case to solve.

Well this is going to be interesting, I will see Gene and my sister soon than I expected and the case is the Disappearance of young woman and Children in a huge mansion at Hokkaido.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Case 1 File 1: The Disappearance of woman and children **

**Adrianna's pov**

Gene and I have been staying here in the mansion that my mother and father had bought a home that I can stay here with the rest of my brothers and sisters, if we wanted to looked after Mai, my stubborn little sister, this mansion is located in Shinjuku, just outside Shibuya, where Mai is working and living, where also Gene's twin brother Oliver lives and work with Lin, just to remind you, this house isn't haunted or whatever because before my parents bought this property, they put a powerful barrier around the land, for no demons, nor evil ghost or cursed souls to pass by or disturb us here, so we are safe. Gene snapped me out of my thoughts, when he was kissing my neck.

"Gene, what are you doing? You scared me to death, I thought you are still asleep" I scolded him playfully.

"Sorry Adrianna, I didn't mean to scare you" He said innocently. I sighed and kissed his cheeks in greeting.

"So what do you want to eat Gene? I know you can eat something right now, right?"

"Well yeah, I can eat and drink so sure just Pancake and orange juice would be fine" Gene said politely. I rolled my eyes and go to the kitchen.

To tell you the truth, since Gene and I are bonded to each other, we both become closer every single day but we already met in the past, when I was in England, he always acted like a lover or a protective brother to safe your ass from the guys, who approach me, to flirt on me or whatever although I didn't care any of their flirtation so skip about that, for past days I teach him some of the languages that I thought Mai, when she was little girl plus I also teach him how to Shinto-style exorcisms that he wanted to learn before he died except I didn't let him learn how we sing it in English which you can hear it like in Latin, like we just manipulated the language because of our accent, we used it if we wanted to send the soul to move on but this languages is like dead Latin but it's not, it's just English and Japanese after all.

Gene knows about this but he understood that he cannot learned it, he can understand the language yes but whenever I sing it, he also can sing it with me until I realize, I got impressed that he can learn it quickly so I let him learn it, two days later, he mastered it, I turn off the stove and go to the dining hall and put the plate in front of him, he politely say thank you to me and start eating until I heard Mai's voice inside my head.

"_**Sister, we have a case in Hokkaido, we will leave for two days, are you and Gene will go there? To surprised Naru, I mean Oliver because I wanted to see how he's reaction are" Mai said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and looked at Gene, who just nodded.**_

"_Well my dear little sister, we are, since Gene also wanted to see with the expressions rest of SPR reaction too but before I forget to tell you something, I need to tell you now"_

"_**What is it big sister"**_

"_We also got invited, the same case, you guys have in Hokkaido, where is it, in the mansion right?"_

"_**Yep correct sister, that's the case Naru accepted it from Madoka, which what I heard that Madoka just accepted the case to a lady name: Jane Smith, the famous artist here in Tokyo, who is living with her husband John Smith, with their older son and two younger daughters, the two younger daughters is Melissa and Mel, the son is Mike, 9, 8 and 19 years old, they have reported that since they bought the house, a strange lady, whom is their neighbor, warned them don't bought the house because your children and wife will just disappeared out of nowhere but the Smith family just ignore the warning from the neighbor, after they move in 1 month later, the house was peacefully but two weeks later, they heard strange noises and tapping on the wall around the house, here is a strange part of what I heard Adrianna"**_

"_Tell me little sister"_

"_**Well big sister, Mrs. Smith told Madoka that one time, their family friend with his family came to visit them to celebrate because the home they bought, their family friend has one boy and one girl, hear this when they come inside the house, the little girl said to his father, why the house smell like blood and dead corpse, the visit went smoothly but until one night the little girl along with the family friend's wife disappeared, all of them search all over the house for the daughter and wife, even they called the police and in the end, they found nothing, they called the police once more but the answer is, it's still the same so Mrs. Smith just ask for help to a some of the paranormal company which they reject her because they are scared, telling her that the land is cursed"**_

"_No Mai, you are wrong about that part, of what I discover is some of the company doesn't want their employer to be killed along rest of the team so that's why they reject it"_

"_True enough Mai but the lady is a friend of your sister" Gene said teasingly, I looked at him sternly which he stare at me innocently._

"_**No way sister, are you? Why you didn't tell me?" gosh I knew my little sister is pouting, the way she talk to me.**_

"_Thanks a lot Gene! And to answer to your question Mai, I am friends with her, Jane doesn't know, I am next Queen of guardians but the only thing she knows that I have a psychic power so that's why she invited me"_

"_Yeah she did but Mai, this case is absolutely dangerous, we will be there with you guys there but tell Lin about this" Gene said in a serious tone._

"_**Yeah sure Gene, sister I'll see you in two days or tomorrow then"**_

"_Sure Mai, I'll see you in Hokkaido, careful sister"_

"_**Always be, Bye Gene and sister"**_

I cut off the connection and looked at Gene, who is staring at me, I wanted to ask him what's wrong but he just stand up from his chair and stand behind me, he embrace me from behind unexpected.

"Gene, what's wrong"

"Look Adrianna, I know you are powerful enough to kill this thing but I want you and Mai to put some protection barrier around all of us, the base, the rooms that we will sleep, eat, bathroom even the family itself because I have a huge bad feeling about this case"

"I know Gene, I will tell Mai but you have to distract your brother and the rest along with Lin because this is going to take a while or let's tell Noll"

"Are you sure Adrianna?" Gene said softly. I just nodded at him which he just smiled.

For the rest of the day it was eventful, kind of, I let Gene sleep for the rest of the day because he's body isn't used to it about the weather, time but the processing is doing well, as for me well…..some of our maids and butlers from our kingdom is here, being stubborn, they choose to stay here and serve us, means they are loyal to us and want to be there for us, right now, my two personal twin butlers, Harrison and Henri is giving my activities as a crown princess now, like paper work, stamp something or sign something from the government, the same thing, what royals doing here on earth.

I sighed in frustration and just proceed my work for the whole almost two day none stop, I wanted to run and hide but ugh, I need to be done with my work today until I heard someone knock, "Come in", the door opened and revealed it's gene, who is standing there with his pajama on, I wanted to teased him that how cute he look but I stop myself.

"What's wrong Gene?" come inside, he closed the door softly behind him, he approached the couch and sit on it, then he looked at me with a serious expression.

"I know, I'm not ready yet to get out of the house but I already talk to Mai, about what day the team will gather to talk about the case in Hokkaido, she said today at 11 o'clock sharp, it's been two days that I have been sleeping, eating and drinking Aria, can we go at my brother's office?" I looked at him carefully and just nodded.

"Yeah sure Gene, I know you will ask me about this since I can hear your thoughts all over the house" I said with a chuckle. He blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too"

"Don't worry although (I looked at the grandfather's clock to see what time it is, it's 10:30 Am, well it's time to go prepared) let's prepared Gene, Mai is expecting us there, when the Team arrive there"

"Thanks Aria" he stood up and approached me, he hug me from behind and kissed my neck which I felt a shivered down my spine, I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Gene just smirk at me, he walk out of my office silently and change his clothes, I sighed and head out of my office too to change my own clothes.

I go to my room and change into Black Satin Trim V-Neck Backless Corset Short Sleeve Top with Black leather jeans, I put my Clock Gold Black High Platform Strappy Thick High Heel Sandal Pumps Shoes on, the makeup is light Smoky eye-shadow with eyeliner and mascara, my I pull my hair up into retro pony tail, the last thing I put my cross choker silver angel wings necklace, I also put my cross bracelet on, I remember my mother said, I always need to wear it to protect me from evil which it's true.

I walk down the stairs and saw Gene is standing there patiently waiting for me, I smiled at him and hand him also a Silver Angel Wings Cross Necklace, I explain it to him that every angel guardians has this sort of cross necklace to protect them but this kind of necklace is a special one because only the royal family has it, Gene wanted to give to me back, he's reason is, he's not a royal, I denied and explain to him once more, when a human being, soul mates or a friend is bonded to one of royal family, they will automatically will have this necklace, Gene was stubborn but he just accepted in the end. Before we get out of the house, I told Henri and Harrison that Gene and I will go to Mai right now which they reply come back safely.

I kissed my two twin butlers goodbye and walk out of the house, Gene and I go to the garage and hop in my black corvette zr1 car, I start the car and drove away from the drive thru of the mansion and head to Shibuya, it only takes us 30 minutes- drive there because the car I'm driving is sports car so it's fast to go there.

"So Gene, let Mai know that we are almost arrive because I don't want anyone to have an heart attack"

"Yeah sure, well let's communicate with her in Telepathic shall we, my princess" I rolled my eyes at him and nodded.

"_Mai, It's Gene, your sister and I will arrived soon, your sister…..well she's driving fast *sigh* although she is a good driver"_

"_**Thanks for telling me Gene, don't worry about your brother, I will just tell them I want them to meet someone and yes my sister is a good driver but are you guys didn't get into an accident yet right?"**_

"_NO my little sister, we didn't yet" I said sarcastically._

"_**Whoops, I totally forgot that she can hear us"**_

"_Yeah she can hear us….well Mai, I will let you go, we'll see you soon there"_

"_**Yeah sure Gene, I'll see both soon"**_

Gene cut off the connection with Mai, right now we will see what Noll and the rest will react, um this is going to be interesting.

**Mai Pov**

When gene cut off the Connection between him and I with my sister also, I was in the kitchen, making a tea for everyone, even my workaholic jerk of a boss, when I was done making the tea, I go back to the room, where everyone sitting on the couch, waiting for Naru to start talking about the case in Hokkaido, I serve their tea and sit down beside Ayako and before Naru start, I need to tell Naru that my big sister and Gene is coming but I won't mention their name although I let Lin know about this before he appeared in the room which he just nodded in understood.

"Ne, Naru, I forgot to tell you this, my older sister is coming here now"

"Wow Mai, you have an older sister? I thought you are an orphan" Monk said.

PHACK! Once again, Ayako just hit Monk with her purse at the back of his head.

"Hey you old Hag, can you just not damn hit me" Monk said in frustration.

"What did you just called me old MAN! It's rude to just telling Mai that she is an orphan so Mai dear, care to explain to us?"

"Yeah Mai, explain to us…we all thought that you are an orphan" Yasu said suspiciously. Ugh great this is going to be a long conversation.

"Well you guys, I didn't want anyone to know yet about my older sister because she doesn't want a lot of attention from the public"

"What do you mean Mai" John asked confused.

"Well as you can see John, my older sister, her name is Arianna Charlotte Taniyama, she is a famous-," Masako cut me off on my mid-sentence.

"No way Mai, she is your sister? It can't be….i met her once at America, in some random case" Masako said with a surprised expression.

"Wait…you mean Arianna Charlotte Taniyama, I heard that name somewhere, (Yasu think deeply in his thoughts until he screamed) NO WAY! She is the famous psychic and artist in America, Japan, England, Germany, France, Italy, Sweden and Spain, she is the only one, who solved a case in Slovakia at the destroyed castle, where the bloody countess died, Elizabeth Báthory" Yasu said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah I heard that also but what makes it sad, she is the only survivor, who solved that case, the rest of the team who participated is dead in the end although they search, where the rest of the bodies being held because Arianna ordered, the owner, who is taking care of the castle and the land now, that she wants every body of this people, who can missing needs to send back to their own family and give them a proper burial" Monk said.

"She is a kind young woman but I heard a rumor about her Mai" Yasu said in a serious tone.

"What is it?"

"One time, when Arianna was doing a case in England with a team, one night they saw a beautiful woman with white wings like an angel at the roof of the castle sitting calmly, she was wearing a White Sheer Cap Sleeves V Neck Chiffon Lace dress, she also has a crown which is a The Prussian tiara and a white sash with blue stripes, they say she was singing beautifully but they don't understand the words because the way the mysterious woman sing is like Latin then a couple of minutes, she just disappeared and the castle doesn't have the evil presence anymore, they thought it's Arianna at first because she wasn't there with them to stop the evil spirits plus they said, she has an aura that they cannot describe like she is welcoming people with an heart but at the same time she is an interesting and suspicious young woman, they wanted to investigate about her and prove it's her for a while until they didn't solve it in the end" Yasu said.

Damn it, this is what my sister is telling me, they almost caught her…..gosh sometimes my sister is also stubborn like me, Naru snap me out of my thoughts, when he was calling me.

"Mai, Mai! Snap out you idiot" Naru said annoyed.

"What is it you jerk?!"

"Mai, what time your sister will be arriving?"

"Well…"I pretend to think at first although I will ask my sister what time she is coming.

"_Sister, did you arrive here?"_

"_**Yes Mai, I park my car at the other side of the road in front of the office although a lot of people is staring the car in suspicious"**_

"_What car did you come with this time sister?"_

"_**Well my Black Corvette Zr1, why?"**_

"_Aria, you are driving a sports car, that's why a lot of people wants to know, who is driving the car duh"_

"_**Okay little sister, I'll see you in a minute"**_

I sighed in annoyed and answered what Naru wants me to answer but I pretended to see my phone so nobody in SPR won't get suspicious that I can talk to my sister Telepathic with Gene" Well now, she already arrive" I said calmly.

"Guys, Look outside, there's a black Corvette Zr1, who is parking at the other side of the road, who may be driving a car like that, I wish it's a handsome guy, who's driving that car" Ayako said dreamingly.

"Mrs. Matsuzaki, are you going to stand there admiring the car because we will start talking about the case in Hokkaido" Naru said coldly.

Ayako scowl at him and sit beside Masako quietly until we all heard, the front door of the office opened, I dash out of the room fast and saw my beautiful big sister once more with Gene, he looks great and healthy, I greeted both of them quietly and told both of them that everyone is in the sitting area room, Aria, kissed my cheek in greetings, Gene just kissed my cheek and hug me until we heard Naru's voice.

"Mai, who's your guest, can you come here now" Naru said impatiently. I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath jerk. Gene and my sister laugh under their breath and shook their head.

"My idiot scientist of a brother didn't change at all for past two years" Gene said

"Yeah, it's your brother after all Gene" Arianna said teasingly. Gene rolled his eyes and the three of us go at the sitting area room, where everyone is, when I come inside the room first and sit beside Ayako, now the show will start in 3…..2…1 I heard everyone's gasp.

**Arianna Pov**

Mai sit beside a lady, whose name is Ayako Matsuzaki, a priestess calmly, I heard everyone's gasp, when Gene and I came inside the sitting area room, at first my eyes landed on Lin, who has a smirk on his face because of Naru's expression, Naru aka Oliver, who has a surprised and shocked expression on his face, he's mouth opened to say something but nothing came out, I knew, he wanted to faint but he is fighting to stay awake, the next my eyes landed is Houshou Takigawa, who is a monk, next is John Brown, a priest and my old friend, our eyes caught each other and we both smiled in greeting, next is Masako Hara, a medium that I have met in America of one of the cases we want to solve, the last is a college student, whose name is Osamu Yasuhara, well this is going to be interesting though until I saw Gene approached Oliver.

"Hey brother, nice to see you again" Gene said cheerfully.

"G-, Gene" Oliver said then a couple of minutes, he just faint, Lin wanted to laugh but he bite his lip for him not to laugh out loud, he laid Oliver, one of the couches and wait for Oliver to wake up, for him to explain to his team about the Case in Hokkaido.

"Hey Lin, how are you" Gene asked.

"I'm fine but I'm surprised that you are alive, how?" Lin asked confusedly, who is pretending that he doesn't know anything for everyone not to get suspicious.

"It's a long story but let's wait for Naru to wake up" Gene said calmly. Lin just nodded and wait for Naru to wake up until everyone introduce themselves, one by one to Gene and I then John approached me and he hug me tightly which I gladly return, everyone was surprised how boldly John make a move to me, their attention is on us now, my little sister just raised her eyebrow at me and looked at me with explain-to-me-later, I chuckle and just nodded.

"**Aria, it's been a while, I didn't know you are back in japan, I thought you stayed in England to investigate another case" John said in English.**

"**Yeah I was but I needed to return here because Jane called me to investigate her case" I said calmly.**

"**Oh, really, she called you here well why you didn't give me a message that you have return in japan for me to visit you"**

"**Sorry john, I was busy…..but I will make it up to you like I will visit the church, where you are working" John smiled and nodded.**

"**That would be great Aria, the kids will be happy"**

John and I was in a deep conversation to each other of what I just missed while I was in England until we all heard Noll woke up, he sit up straight and looked at Gene and I with a expressionless face, well thank gosh I gave gene the necklace for him not to feel he's different aura although I know Mai has one with her, I hope Oliver won't feel the aura that Gene and I has…..


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Case 1 File 1: The Disappearance of young woman and children part 1.1**

**Arianna pov**

Noll woke up for him slumber because he just faint a few minutes ago, Gene and I explain to the team even Noll/Naru, how Gene and I met, how we ended to each other bla, bla, bla, we didn't want anyone to know yet about Mai and I even Gene about us so we make a story to hide our true identity.

Until Naru is suspicious about me of how in the world I know Mrs. Jane Smith, well I told them the truth that I am friends with her since I met her somewhere in Shibuya with her husband, although they give me an invitation to investigate their home and property which I politely accepted it, also I explain to them how I met John in Australia, it's a long story, right now, Naru explain to the team about the case in Hokkaido, until he told all of us to go home and start packing and come back tomorrow morning in 7 o'clock sharp, Mai wanted to protested but I just gave her a sharp look that don't complain expression.

Everyone went home even Mai except Gene and I, Naru wanted to talk to us alone so the silence in the room was awkward at first until I cleared my throat.

"What do you want to talk about Oliver Davis" I said sharply. Noll looked at me coldly at first but he's mask came down for the first time in years.

"Aria, what are you doing here? Are you supposed at England right now?" I sighed in relief about this, I thought he knew my secret but I guess I'm wrong this time, I just smirked and shook my head.

"I was Noll but I flight here as soon as I can for Jane, is there a problem?" I asked him innocently.

"No, not really, you can go home" He said with a dismissed tone, I rolled my eyes and stand up, Gene did the same but Noll stop him.

"Where are you going Gene, you are coming home with me"

"No brother, I'm going back with Aria because I don't want her to be alone" Gene said calmly. Noll narrowed about this.

"Tell me the truth Gene, what is your relationship with Aria?" Noll said blankly. Gene sighed in annoyed.

"Little brother, my relationship with Aria well she is my girlfriend, is that a problem brother?" Gene said calmly. Noll didn't say anything at first but he just looked at us carefully until he nodded in satisfied.

"Well you may go, I'll see you both tomorrow then" Noll said with a dismissive tone. We both say Lin goodbye and walk out of the SPR office, um I have a feeling that Noll saw through us. I guess I have to confront him alone.

**Naru's pov**

Since Gene told me about his relationship with Aria, I felt pain in my chest, I don't know why but I know I have felt a connection to Aria too, the last time we saw each other, was in England, two years ago, I wanted to tell her my feelings but I couldn't told her because of my pride, also she was leaving England that time so I just shut my feelings deep inside down, right now I just have feelings for Mai, that annoying assistant of mine.

I sighed in annoyed about this, tomorrow it's a new day, I just need to concentrate about this case for now, I'm also suspicious about her relationship with Mai, they are really sisters but….she didn't mention anything that Mai is here sister at all, okay Oliver forget about it.

**Gene's pov**

Aria and I got back to her mansion in Shinjuku, just outside Shibuya, we both get out of the car and got inside the house, Aria excuse herself, telling me that she will start packing now, I go to my room and start packing too, 30 minutes packing my clothes, I was done packing, I go out of my room and go straight to Aria's room, at first I knock to Aria's door for permission, no one answer the door at all so I just walk inside until I saw her, she was already sleeping on her bed, I smiled and crawl at her side on the bed, for past days I've been sleeping with her because I always get nightmares of what had happened to me and I can't sleep in the end so she suggest for me to sleep with her, it's true Aria and I are in a relationship because she is my soul mate and I am hers, that's why I felt through our bond that we more than a friend, I kissed her forehead and closed the lamp at the bedside then I fall asleep peacefully beside her.

**Arianna Pov**

The next day, I woke up 6:15 am, the sun didn't rise yet so I looked beside me and saw Gene is still sleeping peacefully, I don't know how Gene and I end up becoming girlfriend and boyfriend 4 or 5 days later although it's because of our bond, I take his bangs away from his eyes and kissed his forehead, Gene start stirring and opened his beautiful blue-grey eyes, he looked straight to my eyes and smiled sweetly at me.

"Morning beautiful, time for us to stand up?" Gene said groggily.

"Yes Gene, we need to go now but let's eat first then meet the other in front of the office okay?" Gene smiled and nodded.

We both crawl out of bed, i walk inside my bathroom to take shower as for Gene, he head out of my room and go to his room to take a shower too, a couple of minutes later, I walk out of the bathroom and put on a Black Faux Leather Accent Cropped Top with high waist leather jeans and put on my Black gold metallic stiletto high heel buckle strappy cut-out design platform ankle boots, my makeup is mascara and eyeliner with no lipstick although today I let my long burgundy hair loose, i put my leather jacket on and grabbed my duffle bags, my purse, keys and phone, I walk out of my room and walk down the stairs, go straight to the dining room to eat.

I saw Gene is already eating with the twins, whoops I totally forgot, my two butlers is also coming with us, oh great, I greeted everyone, I sit down beside Gene and the maids start approaching me for them to serve my food in front of me, we ate in silence until we were done eating, Gene and I say goodbye to the maids, telling them we will see them next week, the twins, Gene and I walk down the hallway that leads us to the garage.

Harrison and Henri hop in to Black Audi SUV Q7 while Gene and I hop in the Ferrari Italia 458 spider, both of the car has tinted windows, I'm not in a mood that a lot of people is watching us from the inside, we drove away from the drive thru and go straight to SPR, the drive was quit and fast although the twins was behind us, we arrived in front of SPR and saw Lin, Mai and Monk is putting the stuff at the back of the van, the rest is inside the car waiting patiently for them to be done. I stop the car beside the van and hop out of the car, while Gene and the twins did the same thing.

"Good Morning baby sister" I said softly. Mai looked behind her and approached me cheerfully, she embraced me in greetings, Mai also did the same thing with Gene and the twins, as for the rest I greet the rest of the team politely except Lin, I kissed his cheek in greeting along with Naru, who just look away to hide his blush, also Gene greeted his twin brother cheerfully and the rest as always.

A couple of minutes later, they were done putting the stuff behind the van and closed it, the twins go back to the car and wait patiently for all of us since Naru is explaining to us, what we need to do bla, bla while we travel to go to Hokkaido because when you are going with your car, it's going to take a while, I'm telling you. While naru is done explaining the plan, we all go to our respective cars until my sister grabbed my wrist, I turned around confused.

"What is it Mai?"

"Aria, where is your ride?" Mai asked confused.

"Mai did you saw a black sports car beside Naru's van right? (She nodded at me) well that's the car that Gene and I will ride" her jaw dropped until Naru scolded her that she will catch a fly sooner or later, she wanted to scold Naru in return but he turn around and walk away.

"Sister, how many cars you have?" I smirk at her playfully.

"A lot Mai, you will see it, when you visit me at the mansion" I whispered to her ear until we heard Naru voice.

"Mai, get in the van, we are leaving" Naru said coldly then Naru gaze at me with his soften eyes" Aria, just follow us okay…..drive safely" He said softly, he just go inside the van at the passenger side without waiting for me to answer him, Mai narrowed, the way Naru just talk to me softly in a kind way, oh, ohhh, not good, I quickly snap Mai out of her thoughts.

"Mai, go inside the Van, we will talk about this later" I said softly, she just nodded and go inside the van, I walk back to my car and hop inside in the drivers sit, gene wanted to ask me what happened but I told him ask Naru since they can communicated telepathically to each other like Mai and i.

we all start driving to the road that leads us to Hokkaido, I groan about this because it's a long 7 hour drive, no wonder Gene called Noll an idiot scientist, ugh that idiot stubborn jerk. I thank my family that they put an auto pilot in every car, we bought.

**A few hours later**

We arrived at Hokkaido in Jane's house, I park the car beside Monk's car and Henri park the car beside mine, Gene got out first and the twins also, as for me I stayed in the car because I felt a huge feeling of Nausea, when we come closer to the house, I smell blood and dead corpse, I wasn't even inside the house however that's not all, I have sense two most powerful evil presence in this area, I never felt this way since the last Urado case that Mai had.

Gene and the others saw that I still didn't get out of the car yet, Mai wanted to come and get me but Gene stop her, telling her to stay with Naru, Gene open the door of the car and saw how pale I looked, he asked me, what's wrong but I just told him, I will tell him, when we are in the base, he just nodded at me, i get my duffle bags and purse out of the trunk, we lock the car and come inside the house until I greeted my old friend Jane with her family, her son well he didn't change much, still flirting on older girls but her two young beautiful girls, they hug me tightly in greeting , always telling me they have missed me, aw….they are so cute.

Although I thank Jane that she with the rest of her family is still wearing the angel wing cross necklace that I have given them, since they move here, phew the spell did work after all. Gene and I excuse ourselves out of the room because the team is already at base, waiting for us which Jane understood, she lead us to the base, where the others are then she excuse herself until I fell down on the floor coughing none stop, Mai begin to worry along with my butlers, Gene and the others.

"What's wrong sister?" Mai ask in concern. I caught Masako was pale too, like myself, I knew, she smell it too and felt the powerful evil presence in this house.

"I'm fine Mai just I felt sick but (I looked at Masako with a serious expression) Masako, did you smell it and felt the two powerful evil presence here right?"

"Yes Aria, I did"

"Wait, what do you mean, can you guys care to explain?" Monk said confusedly.

"When we just arrived here, I smelled blood and dead corpse in this thick air around the house plus outside, the air is already heavy like you couldn't even breath from your lungs normally" I said with a raspy voice.

"I smell it too sister and felt the same way" Mai said blankly. I looked at the corner of my eye that Naru is watching the scene in front of him but I know he is thinking deeply about this until he began to order everyone.

"Hara-san and Mrs. Matsuzaki, I want both of you, go wondering around the house, if there's a sign of spirit" both of them just nodded in reply.

"Father Brown and Takigawa, I want you both, put the cameras and microphones in every room" they just nodded at him.

"And Yasu, I want you to search the history of this house and the property" Naru said blankly.

"Aye, Aye captain" Yasu said in a cheerful expression.

"As for you Aria, Gene, you both will stay with me and Lin to interview the Family and Mai Tea" Naru said coldly.

"You idiotic narcissistic addicted tea drinker" Mai said under her breath.

"Oh, c'mon Mai, you know how Naru is" Monk teased Mai. I wanted to laugh but I stop myself because I still feel sick, damn it, this air.

Everyone start leaving out of the room, I wanted to excuse myself and go out to take some fresh air but Naru will get suspicous, fuck! Henri and Harrison introduce themselves to Naru and Lin, explaining to them that they are here to help to solve this case which Naru just told them he appreciated with their help and in the same time, he ordered them to get the whole family for interview which the Twins just obeyed him quietly and walk out to get Jane with her family.

"Aria, are you going to be okay?" Gene asked in concern, I looked at him and smiled weakly. I didn't even realize, I'm still sitting on the floor in the same spot.

"I'm fine Gene, just I need to rest" I whispered to him but I knew Naru had heard us.

"You can rest Aria" Naru said, I looked at Lin, who nodded in agreement, I sighed and laid down to the couch and closed my eyes until I fell asleep peacefully although I knew, I need to put an barrier around all of us in the midnight ASAP, when everyone is asleep, I hope nobody won't catch me but I have a huge feeling that this two evil demons that I once know will talk to me in person, well we will find out soon enough.

**Mai pov**

What my sister just told us that she had smelled blood and dead corpse in the thick air, when we just arrived in this house gives me chills every corner of my nerves although this house is a mansion, ugh I hate this type of case, when we are facing a spirit or a demon, who is craving for **Human** blood.

But anyway I can see, the maids is working here peacefully like nothing bad is happening to them which it's a good sign, I ask one of the Maids, where is the kitchen, they leaded me there then excuse themselves politely, the kitchen was beautiful, it was a big room with a good decoration in the same time, I have a bad feeling that no one in this house like strangers cannot be alone.

I brush away the bad feeling and make Naru's tea quietly until a couple of seconds later I felt someone is standing behind me unexpected, I froze to my spot and felt a shiver down my spine, when I felt the temperature drop, I turn around slowly and saw a little boy, who is staring at me with a terrified expression, we both were staring at each other for a while until I heard him saying something.

"Ni-san, get out of this house, this place isn't safe at all, please tell her highness (Mai's sister) to put a barrier around everyone or else you all will end up dead" the boy said petrified.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I ask calmly.

"I can't stay long, I need to go" then he's gone, what was that about? I have a feeling, my sister knows more than me, I need to tell Naru, what just happened and ask my sister about this.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Case 1 File 1: The Disappearance of young woman and children part 1.2**

**Normal pov**

The gang came back to the base with Mai, who is behind them with Naru's tea, they were done with their jobs except Yasu, who is still getting information about the house and the property, The smith family was already in the base, sitting on one of the couch while Naru and Lin is in front of them with Gene to interview them together, Aria was sleeping peacefully at the other couch at first but she woke up because of the two girl, who was kissing her cheek, neck in a playful way, for them to wake her up.

The two young children really knows, what Arianna's weakness since she stayed with them three months ago at their old home, Naru saw his team is already back in the base and Aria is already awake so he start the interview.

"Mrs. Smith, can you explain what is happening here to your home" Naru said calmly, Jane start to shake until she felt her husband's hand gave her an encourage squeeze.

"A-, as you can see Mr. Shibuya-san, this activity had start, when our family friend came to visit us with his family, you know the story of what had happened to his wife and his young daughter, their daughter Melanie is only 5 years old and the wife Bernadette is only 26 years old, both of them were happy to visit us that day, nothing wrong had happened to them until one night around midnight, our family friend Alexis came knocking to our door with his son Andrew behind him, telling us, Melanie and Bernadette has disappeared, we all had panicking and start searching for them around the house, asking our maids, butlers, bodyguards and personal drivers, they told us, they didn't see anybody ever to leave the room nor heard the front door opened so the only answer is the CCTV camera that we install inside and outside the house, we watch the video and found that Melanie and Bernadette is indeed got out of their room in the middle of the midnight but there was a dark figure in front of them, we couldn't hear, what that thing is telling them, in the end the video just go blank, Alexis and his son, saw this and got freak out until Alexis told us to contact Adrianna because she is the only one, who can solve this case but when we contacted her one day, she wasn't answering her phone so we ask some paranormal company or ghost hunters to help us our case, but they just reject us, even we called the police for help, in the end they didn't find anything" Jane start crying. Lin was taking notes to his computer of what Jane is telling them, Naru start thinking deeply and looked at Aria with a Sharp gaze, which Aria just ignore the stare completely, she stand up and grabbed the two young girls by hand, she approach and handed them to Jane for the girls to comfort their mother until Aria was standing in front of Jane, watching her carefully.

"Jane, I know you aren't telling them everything, tell me girl, what more activity you and your family experience" Adrianna said blankly. Jane looked at Aria uncomfortable but sighed in defeat, she knew, she couldn't keep this a secret from Adrianna at all because Aria can read through her like a book.

"There was one time that my daughters saw Melanie at the gardens, at the back of the house, they told me that Melanie is just watching them with an blank expression until she approached Mel and Melissa, telling my daughters to leave this house and warn her highness about this property because she is the only one who can help them and stop this demon then she disappeared in front of my daughters" Jane said. Everyone was listening about this interview carefully, Naru was thinking deeply in his thoughts, what Jane just say until they heard Aria cursed under her breath.

"Fucking damn it, this can't be happening" Adrianna said Angrily, Mai scolded her sister for cursing out loud in front of the children, Aria apologize and storm out of the room. The team was confused at first of why Aria acted that way.

The interview didn't last long, Naru dismissed the Smith family, telling them to be careful and don't be alone, when the clock strike in midnight, they just nodded in understanding and left the room until they heard Aria is talking to Jane just outside of the base, the gang stayed quietly and eavesdropped, what Aria and the family is talking about between them.

"_Jane, I'm sorry that I cursed in front of your family"_

"_It's fine Adrianna, we understand what you felt but can you explain it, why you acted that way?" Aria sighed in frustration._

"_As you can see my dear friend, do you remember, the necklace that I gave you guys along with your workers, who works for you before you all move here?"_

"_Yeah, what's wrong with that?" John, Jane's husband replied this time. _It was silent for a while until Aria sighed and broke the silence.

"_That means that no evil spirit, Demon nor monsters cannot touch or hurt you since yourselves has the necklace with you all day, the thing cannot kill you so what i mean is when Alexis and his family has come here without protection means the thing can hurt his family without you guys recognizing, I didn't say, I know everything but I've experience a case like this before, what caught my attention more is when you just told Kazuya-san about Melanie reappearing in front of your daughters, telling to your daughters in person to ask for her highness, for help and warning them about this place means Bernadette and Melanie is dead Jane, also of what the ghost of Melanie is telling you, who comes here without protection will end up dead" Adrianna said in a sorrowful tone._ The SPR gang gasp, when they heard about what Adrianna just said to the family, they heard Jane has start crying again, as for the rest of the family just stay silently for a while.

"_W-, what we will do Aria? I don't want my son nor my younger daughters end up dead, I want my family to stay alive and safe, please make this thing out of our house" Jane said in a pleading tone._

"_I will do that Jane with the rest of the SPR team but I want you all not to stress about this because your negative emotions will make the evil spirits and the thing here inside your house can get more stronger so tell your workers, who stay in this house, even you Jane, John, Mike, Mel and Melissa do not take off the necklace that I have given you plus don't be alone" Adrianna said in a serious tone._

They heard the family say okay then a couple of minutes later, the conversation was over, Adrianna came inside the base once more and saw everyone was watching her with a confused expression, Aria sighed about this, she knew they overheard her conversation between her and the family so she just completely ignore the stares of what everyone is giving her, she sit down on the couch and massage her temple until she saw a person, who is standing in front of her, who is Naru looking at her with an expression care-to-explain look.

"I know what you will ask Naru but I will explain to you only once, so listen up (Aria stop in her mid-sentence and looked at Naru, who just nodded in encouragement to proceed the explanation) this thing that we dealing, isn't an normal spirit, it's a powerful thing that I'm not sure if it's a demon or a monster, also the one who is asking for help is a spirit of children and their mothers"

"Wait, now that you mention it sister, Naru, when I was in the kitchen making your tea, a spirit of a young boy came to me, asking for help and warning me, the same thing about this house, he also mention tell her highness to put a barrier around all of us or else we all end up dead" Mai said.

"Just wait a minute, Aria, how did you know that we aren't dealing with a normal evil spirit in this house" Ayako ask confusedly. Adrianna or Aria just looked at her blankly and sighed.

"Before I will answer to your question Ayako, Gene, Henri and Harrison, what did you guys felt, when you arrive in this house?" Adrianna asked.

"Well Aria, the only thing I felt about this house is a bad feeling and also you can feel a lot of eyes is on you like they are watching every move you are doing, I didn't smell any blood and dead corpse or the heavy thick air inside but I felt a powerful evil presence" Gene said.

"Same here Adrianna, I also feel the same way, what Gene said but there is a huge bad feeling about this house and the property in the same time" Henri said.

"Yeah, what my brother said is true, there's something about this property and I know it's big" Harrison said. Aria nodded in understanding and looked at ayako with a stern gaze.

"Now to answer for your Question Ayako, I'm not being meanie here like Naru (She gave Naru with a teasing smirk, Naru gave her an annoyed looked) but I dealt a case like this before, it was hard to get rid of them, for the rest I don't have an answer yet but we will find out what we will discover about this house and the property" Adrianna said.

Aria looked at the corner of her eye that Lin hadn't stop typing on his computer since the interview of Jane with her family. Naru, once again told everyone, what to do but in the same time, they aren't allowed to be alone.

**Adrianna pov, sometime in the nighttime**

Yasu came back safely to the house around dinner, he told Naru that he had found the information about the house along with the property but they will deal with this tomorrow morning, Gene, Mai, Henri, Harrison and I talk about what I just discover today, I explain to them that the spirits, who is trap within this house is asking for my help plus I told them the truth that we are dealing with is demons.

"No way your highness, we just come here a while ago and you just solve the case so fast" Henri said teasingly, I rolled my eyes and slap his shoulder playfully.

"Yes, my brother is right your highness, you just solve the case but aren't you going to tell Shibuya-san?" Harrison asked worriedly.

"Yeah Aria, are you going to tell my little brother? Or else, he will get suspicious" Gene said sarcastically.

"What the boys said is true sister, Naru will get suspicious, he will ask how in the hell you discover this fast but when you told him the truth that you have solve the case and we are dealing with demons, we will get rid of them then we are out of here" Mai said with a huge grin on her cute face. I shook my head about this, everyone is worried of what we are dealing for but I need to know something from this two demons.

"Look you guys, I won't tell Naru that I had solve the case (Harrison and Gene sigh in relief as for Mai and Henri, their face fell in disappointment) because I need to know the history of this house and property plus I need to talk to the two demons, I have a huge feeling that the thirteen demons is after me again" I said in a serious tone. Henri and Harrison expression turned expressionless, they didn't say anything at all, as for Mai and Gene, they were both confused about why the twins became silently suddenly, when i just mention that the thirteen demons is after me again?, i just sighed in frustration, i knew that my butlers and my people of the kingdom even my family didn't forget, the most horrifying experience that we all gone through, i remembered that day that Lucifer, a fallen angel, who later became a devil, wanted me to become his wife and I didn't want that at all although Mai and I parents didn't approve at all so Lucifer had against our family for generations now, also he ordered he's servants, the thirteen demons to come after me because I'm the next Heir plus my power is a powerful one from most of the Angel Guardians until now, they are still after me.

"Look both of you, I know that you guys are worried again but I won't let it happened, you both know me well" I said softly. The twins didn't say anything at all, they just nodded in understanding.

"Wait sister, what is this thirteen demons are? Why they are after you" Mai asked confused.

"Yeah Aria, there's a reason for them to go after you" Gene said. I sighed, great, I have to tell them or else, Lucifer will go after Gene especially Mai which I don't want any of the Thirteen demons about my little sister.

I was going to open my mouth to explain Mai and Gene about Lucifer and the Thirteen demons, Henri cut me off and explain to them patiently, I know Harrison doesn't want to talk about the past because I was depressed that time and saw my people died in front of me which I don't want to talk about it, he cares for me as his little sister, the same as Henri, Harrison just came beside me, he put his hand on my shoulder to stay close to him for comforting cause he caught me that I have flinched, when Henri mentioned how many people of the light kingdom died. A couple of minutes later, Henri is done explaining to them then Mai and Gene just looked at me with a sad expression, I smiled to them weakly, the silence start between us, the five of us doesn't know, what is the next conversation is until I cleared my throat.

"Since Gene and Mai know the thirteen demons, I have something to tell, the four of you" I said seriously, Gene, Mai, Henri and Harrison looked at me with a serious expression.

"What is it your highness" Henri and Harrison said in unison.

"As you can see, when the clock had strike in midnight, I need to go, to the gardens at the back of the house to put a barrier around each of one of us plus each of the rooms of this house, except the property, I want you all to just sleep except Gene and Henri, the two of you, need to let me know, if one of Noll's teams is going outside because I don't want to reveal myself **yet"**

"S-, Sure Aria but my Noll just put a camera at the gardens since Jane mention that her daughters saw the ghost of Melanie, are you going to reveal yourself tonight?" Gene asked worriedly. I sighed in frustration about this, I know that Naru had put a camera at the garden, if there was some strange thing is happening outside the house, um since Gene mention it, I don't have a choice but to reveal myself in front of the camera, I know Naru will talk to me, **if** he saw my face, if he didn't well I'm lucky.

"I know Gene, I understand what you mean, I don't have a choice but to reveal myself in front of the camera since it's only Lin or Naru is checking the recording (Henri, Harrison wanted to protest but I cut them off) I know what you both are thinking but it's the only way, if they saw my face, I will talk to them privately or If they didn't see my face well it's a miracle, just trust me on this"

"Well my sister is right, you guys, she is doing this for us and the Smith family to keep us and the family safe" Mai said confidently, Gene and the twins just nodded understanding, they didn't say anything anymore, the five of us separate our ways now because we don't want Noll and the rest of the Team to get suspicious of what we just talk about, Back in the base, Naru told everyone to get some rest, Lin and himself will stay in the base as always.

Everyone got into their respective rooms along with Mai, Harrison and Henri also go to their room but Henri had let me know that he come back to patrol along with Gene, to see if one of the SPR team caught me or not, I just nodded at him and bid him goodnight, Gene and I got inside our room, I change into my nightwear which is Black Lace Pushup Corset with my panty, I put my Nell satin robe on and let my hair loose, I know it's impossible to sleep with a corset but I always sleep with my lace bra with panty which Gene got embarrassed, if he saw me sleep with those.

Now, I have to wait, when midnight comes because right now, it's time for me to make my move.

_Hey guys, I know some of you are confused about Aria's name, to tell you the truth, I totally forgot the D sometimes, if I write Aria's full name. Aria's real name is Adrianna Charlotte, her short version of a name is Aria, that name came from Gene and Noll since they met at England three or two years ago before Eugene died. So I hope you guys enjoy it and don't worry, Oliver Davis/Naru, he may have feelings for Aria but he will end up with Mai because he didn't realize yet, he's true feelings…ENJOY_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Case 1 File 1: The Disappearance of young woman and children part 1.3**

**Mai's pov**

I got back to my, Ayako and Masako room for me to take my rest, it was calmly to this night but at the same time, there's something huge is coming, I felt a bad feeling into the pit of my stomach, I don't know, where is this feeling coming from but I don't like it at all, I brush the feeling off and change into my pajamas, I was going to lay down on my bed until I heard someone knock on the door.

I looked up confusedly and opened the door slowly, who is knocking at this hour, when I opened it, it revealed, it was my own sister, standing there with her black long robe, I raised my eyebrow at her, I looked at the clock at the bedside, it say, it already strike on midnight, I wanted to ask my sister what is she doing here.

"Sister, I thought, you are going to perform the ritual?" I asked confusedly. Aria just smiled at me softly.

"Yes I am dear little sister but not alone, we both have to perform it, I may be the next heir but I want you to do it with me, it's the only way Mai" Adrianna said calmly.

I wanted to ask more but she pull me out of the room quietly because Masako and Ayako was already sleeping peacefully so we both came down the stairs and go straight at the back door of the house where the gardens are, Aria and I saw, where the camera is facing then my sister told me that we need to transform before someone can see us, I just nodded in reply until we closed our eyes for concentration, we opened our eyes, who change color into a dark blue eyes. Next thing my sister and I did, we said in unison a spell or something from a different language.

"I Adrianna Charlotte, la principessa del regno della luce, mi rivelano me stesso, la mia vera forma, che è contro il bene dal male **(I Adrianna Charlotte, the princess of the light kingdom, i reveal myself, my true form, who is against good from evil)**"

"I Mai Christine, la principessa del regno della luce, mi rivelano me stesso, la mia vera forma, che è contro il bene dal male **(I Adrianna Charlotte, the princess of the light kingdom, i reveal myself, my true form, who is against good from evil)**

A bright golden light surround us both then a huge circle of Jerusalem cross symbol formed on the ground, where my sister and I are standing, Aria grabbed my hands and she looked at my eyes, never leaving mine at all, I wanted to panic but the bright golden light spread warmly trough my veins which it calms me down.

Then this light spread around our bodies too, my sister Aria, her appearance begin to change, the color of her hair change into light burgundy, her mid length hair becomes more longer with her dark blue eyes and her height was 5.7, now when she transformed, her height change into 5.8, a few inches difference, her clothes also change into Sheer Plunging V-neck Long Sleeves Bridal Formal Gowns with White Valentino Rockstud Patent Leather Slingback Pumps, her make-up is black and white eye-shadow with Mascara and eyeliner, also with a red lipstick, she also wore a Silver Hayworth pearl earrings plus her crown is the Cambridge lover's knot tiara and her white sash with blue stripes.

As for my transformation, my color of my brown hair change into dark brown hair, the length of my short hair becomes more longer like my sister with my dark blue eyes and my height was 5.1, now when I transformed into my real form, the height is 5.5 foot tall, my clothes change into White Mermaid Embroidered Lace Sleeves V Back dress with White high heel pumps, the Make-up is white eye-shadow with Mascara and eyeliner, my lipstick is red like my sister, I also wore a silver Antique Silver Long Florentine Style Pave Setting Drop earrings, my crown is Gloucester tiara and the sash is white sash with red stripes.

Our beautiful white wings spread wider until the bright golden light disappeared that means our transformation is done, my sister begin to walk while I was behind her, we both knew that the camera is pointing in our way plus Lin and Naru can see us, Aria has stand in the middle of the garden with myself beside her.

"Mai, we have to sing to put a barrier on each of everyone, also the base and each room of this house" Adrianna said in a low tone. I nodded at her in understanding, once again we face each other and grabbed each other hand until we both start to sing (Hitomi Kuroishi- Wings of Honor), again the bright light appear again and spread around us both, then the Jerusalem cross formed on the ground once more, where my sister and I stand in the middle of the garden, I don't know, what just happened but I can feel a warmth had surround deep inside my heart, Aria smiled wider at me, I guess she knew that I have accepted, who I really am now.

The atmosphere around us suddenly became heavy, my sister and I looked each other calmly, we knew the spirits has found us here so we just keep singing until all the spirits from the people, who had gone missing appeared in front of us with their bloody clothes and their necks slit opened, I wanted to scream but Aria just squeeze my hand tightly, trying to calm down which it works, i squeeze her hand in return and looked at her but she wasn't looking at me, her eyes was looking at the woman with a little girl in front of her, who is also looking at my sister with a sorrow expression. I was confused and wanted to ask my sister, what's wrong but I stop myself, this could wait later, when we complete the ritual, I have a feeling, Aria is pretty much upset and enrage about something that relates to this case, i just need to find out soon, the truth.

**Normal pov**

Gene and Henri was at the base with Lin and Naru slash Oliver, as always Lin was watching the monitors or typing on his laptop, Naru was reading the files about this case, Henri was reading a book and Gene was looking at the window with a blank expression, he has a feeling that Mai is with Aria right now, doing the ritual to put a barrier around them but he has a huge bad feeling coming from the pit of his stomach that something _horrible_ will happened plus Aria nor Mai doesn't want anyone from the team know about their secret _yet _well except Lin, who is the only one from the SPR team knows.

Naru looked at Gene on the corner of his eye, he knows there is something bothering he's twin brother, he doesn't know what is it _yet_ but he knew, he will found out soon enough until the door from the base opened, revealing John, Masako, Monk, Ayako with Yasu behind them, who has a shocking expression on their faces although they still in their pajamas.

Lin stop typing from his laptop and turned around with a confused expression, Gene looked away from the window and looked at everyone with the same expression like Lin, Henri look away from his book and narrowed at everyone, as for Naru, he just looked at the team, who just came inside the base with a blank expression.

"What's wrong everyone? Did something bad happened, it looks like you guys seen a ghost" Gene said. None of them didn't reply at first because they don't know, how to answered Gene until Yasu answered Gene calmly while he was shivering anxiously although he hide it behind his mask rather well.

"Actually, we all felt, the temperatures just drop in our room while we were sleeping peacefully" Yasu said.

"Yeah, same here mate but what caught our attention more, we heard a beautiful voice" John said calmly. Gene and Henri gaze at each other instantly but both of them stayed calmly.

"What John said is true Naru but what bothers me the most, I felt a powerful presence right now, they are both females, both are harmless, this two presence, it felt like something I couldn't understand at all but I feel, I can trust them plus they have an aura of light, both of this females have put a powerful barrier each one of us that I couldn't understand, why they did this, I have a feeling, they will reveal themselves soon, also all the spirits of this house isn't inside the house anymore, they are outside" Masako said calmly. Once again Gene and Henri gaze at each other, they knew Aria and Mai had completed the ritual but what caught them off guard that the spirits has surrounded them. Gene cursed under his breath, Henri just stayed calmly and talked with his twin brother telepathy about the situation, what is happening right now until they heard all the monitors beep, Lin turn around and looked back at the monitors sharply, everyone felt the temperature is dropping in the room too, the lights start to flicker.

"Naru, the temperature is dropping fast in every room" Lin said calmly. Naru just stayed calmly, he looked at Gene and Henri in the same time, who is gazing at each other, he grew suspiciously about his brother and Aria's butler, they know something that they couldn't tell them yet so he didn't question them.

"Mrs. Hara, where is all the spirit located" Naru asked blankly. Masako put her sleeve in front of her from her kimono and concentrated.

"They are at the garden with the two females" Masako said calmly. Naru just nodded and looked at Lin, who just nodded.

"Lin can you check one of the monitors that our camera from the garden that we have put there?"

"Yeah Naru, it's-," Lin stop in his mid-sentence until he saw from the monitors, where Mai and Aria is standing in front of hundreds or thousands of spirits surrounding them both, the whole team approached Lin and looked at the monitors.

They saw, two beautiful females, who is standing there calmly, one of them, were chanting a spell, the other is also calm but she looks upset and anxious, what caught them off guard, they have wings like an angel which they are plus they also saw a beautiful crown on their heads and a sash, who is hugging loosely to their bodies and they dressed beautifully too. Gene and Henri knew that this is going to happened, they just sighed and just looked on the screen, watching along with everyone, what will happened although their guard is still up, they want nothing bad will happened to Mai and Aria.

"No way, I can't believe of what I am seeing, the rumor is true after all" Yasu whispered with a surprised expression.

"It is real Yasu-san, Angels are real" Gene said calmly.

"Guys, looked how they dressed and their beauty, it's really different from Human beauty, their beauty is like a goddess, it's very inhuman" Ayako said with wide eyes"

"It is Mrs. Matsuzaki" Henri said sarcastically

"Their wings is beautiful that I have ever seen, what my friend, who is also a priest in some church at Australia told me about the wings of the Angels, their wings is big, who can reach, I don't know, how many km is it, all I know is beautiful, also the color of their wings is purest white that no evil cannot touch at all" John said with interest.

"Oh, right, where's jou-chan and Aria? Are they sleeping?" Monk asked, Gene and Henri need to think fast of a lie or else, they will get caught so Henri answered it fast before Gene answered it for him.

"Mistress Mai and Aria is sleeping peacefully, Mr. Takigawa-sama, my brother is with them so there is no need to worry" Henri said calmly. The team looked at Henri carefully but just nodded except Naru didn't look convince at all so he just let it go for now.

"Okay everyone, stop gawking right now because we don't have time for this, I don't want anyone is getting out of this house, it's too dangerous, tomorrow, we will investigate the garden in the morning, the only we can do is watch this two females and see what they will do to this spirits although the camera is recording this so all of you are dismissed" Naru said.

Everyone just nodded and one by one, all the SPR members just go back to their room and sleep, as for Lin, he excuse himself telling Naru that he will take his rest now which Naru just nodded in replied but Gene told Naru that he can go to his room and take his rest, he wanted to protest Gene's offer but he didn't, he say goodnight to his brother and head out of the base, when Henri and Gene, heard Naru had closed the door, Henri looked at Gene with a serious expression.

"Gene, we need to go at the garden, my brother is waiting for us because he told me telepathy that Aria and Mai needs us because Aria doesn't want Mai to get hurt so let's hurry" Henri said. Gene just nodded in reply.

Both of the men just head out of the base and go straight to the gardens until they didn't know that Naru was watching them from afar.

**Adrianna pov**

As Mai and I were still here in the gardens, looking at each of the ghost faces, Mai and I knew some of them, they couldn't talk because their throats is slit very deeply, also the way, they look at us, it's like they are really asking for our help, damn it, I looked at Mai, who also gaze at me with concern expression, I know what she was thinking.

We didn't do much at all in the garden, we just stand in the middle and looked at every faces of the spirits, who is suffering, right now we couldn't do anything, we just need to wait until that those two demons will reveal themselves in front of us plus my little sister is a danger magnet so I need to stay with her or I need my friend to be here for help, I sighed about this, I pinched the bridge of my nose, when I Mai's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Søster! Gene, Henri og Harrison er her, de venter på os ved døren. de kunne ikke komme her på grund af kameraet, så det er bedre for os at gå _(Sister! Gene, Henri and Harrison are here, waiting for us at the door. They could not come here because of the camera, so it's better for us to go)_" Mai said anxiously.

"Jeg kender lillesøster, men du går først, skal du ikke lade kameraet se dig eller høre dig, jeg vil afslutte job, fordi jeg er nødt til at fortælle dem, vi vil hjælpe dem til at lade dem gratis, så gå nu _(I know little sister, but you go first, do not let the camera see you or hear you, I will finish the job because I have to tell them, we will help them to let them free, so go now)_" I said calmly. Mai nodded at me, she let her wings spread beautifully and fly away although she landed quietly beside Gene, who was looking at me with a serious look.

I turned my attention back to the spirits, I closed my eyes and say some spell that the demons cannot know that we've have seen them but before I did that, I told them, Mai and I will save them no matter what, I said telepathy then when I opened my eyes, they have disappeared, I did speak Japanese but I just manipulated my language so that Naru won't understand because the camera is pointing at my way, what I'm telling all the spirits, who is being held here.

One of the ghost of the children, who is a boy is standing in front of me, he didn't disappeared yet, he approached me quickly and kissed my cheek until I heard his cute voice" Onee-san, please be careful with her (Mai) because the Demon is after you both, I will do my best to warn you and your friends, he's dangerous, please tell your friends" He said telepathy although he also couldn't speak because he's throat is slit deeply too, I just nodded to the young boy and he just disappeared.

I spread my wings fast and fly away from my spot, I landed beside Henri, I looked at Mai, who is back to her normal form as for me, I transform back to my Human form and we all go inside, Mai and I bid our goodnights to the boys for us to rest.

Which they also go back to their respective rooms, I don't know what will happened soon but I hope Oliver solve this case fast because I have a feeling, the curse or whatever in this house and property, the thirteen demons is behind this.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Case 1 File 1: The Disappearance of young woman and children part 2.1**

**Normal pov**

The next day, the SPR team along with Adrianna, Henri and Harrison woke up peacefully in the morning, the sisters were acting normal like nothing had happened the pervious night, Gene, Henri and Harrison also did the same, they didn't wanted the team to grew suspiciously about them so they just go to the base, where Naru asked all the team to go there ASAP, to discuss something although they have a feeling today will be long day. Everyone said good morning to each other rather cheerfully, when their young boss make an appearance.

"It seems everyone is here, we will discuss about what had happened last night which the camera caught something rather interesting but before we start, Mai Tea!" Naru said coldly.

"Naru you Idiot, you didn't even say good morning!" Mai shouted at Naru with an annoyed look. Naru just ignored Mai's protest and gaze at Aria, who is laughing under her breath at Mai's actions, he knew, there is something about her mostly even Mai, he cannot put a finger on it yet, soon he will find out until Gene say Good morning to him which he just nodded at his twin brother in reply.

"Mai, I'll go with you" Aria said softly, Mai blushed and nodded.

"We'll go with you too Mistress Aria" Henri and Harrison said in unison, Aria smiled softly and nodded. They walk out of the room and head to the kitchen, as for the Team well Monk and Ayako start arguing some random stuff, Yasu and Gene were talking, what he had discover about the case, Masako and John were talking about the atmosphere in the house as for Lin and Naru, Lin was typing none stop to his Laptop and Naru well he's reading the files as always.

Mai, Aria, Henri and Harrison walk down the long hallways that leads them to the kitchen, they didn't saw the Jane's family at all which they find it odd so they enter the kitchen and Mai start boiling a water to make a tea for everyone, moments later when tea was done and the four of them go back to the Base, Mai had serve the Tea to everyone especially Naru then the conversation about the case had started.

"So everyone, I called you guys here ASAP about what we just saw, what the camera had caught yesterday before I dismissed you all soon rather later but anyways that's not the only thing that the camera had caught, there's more, both of the ladies along with all the spirits from this house, they have stayed there for nearly two hours at the gardens, I will let you guys see it" Naru looked at Lim, who just nodded at him.

Lin replay the video that the camera recorded from the previous night although they saw this already but there was a part they didn't until they saw the two beautiful woman along with all the spirits once again, the team heard one of the woman in the video start talking a different language which John recognized then a couple of minutes later, when they stop talking (Mai and Aria), one of the woman (Mai) spread their wings beautifully and fly away, she disappeared in the thin air, as for the other woman (Aria) she stayed and closed her eyes, when a golden light appeared unexpected and she chanted something that the team couldn't understand until one by one all the spirits disappeared except one.

Who is a spirit of a young boy, the young boy was staring at the woman with a blank expression, he approached the woman unexpected and kissed her cheek softly, the team was shocked about this then the young boy spirit disappeared later in front of the woman, as for the woman, who is still standing in the middle of the garden, she didn't stay long so she also spread her wings and disappeared in the thin air that's where Lin stop the video. The room fell into silence, Mai, Aria, Gene, Henri and Harrison gaze at each other quickly although they don't have words to say about this but putting the barrier around everyone was successfully, right now, what is left to do is Aria along with Henri and Harrison need to face the demons which Aria is stressing about until John broke the silence.

"For real you guys, there is something about those two woman because they have a huge reason, why they are involve with this case unexplained, I have a feeling they are among us" John said.

"Yeah, I also feel the same what John said but this two woman, there is something about their aura like it's not like a human being at all, it's like more" Masako said.

"You guys are right but also, I feel like we've already met them before and I couldn't put my finger on it yet" Yasu said with a frown.

"True enough but say Naru, did you just see that all the spirits, just approached those two young ladies without harming them that is certainly weird" Monk said in a serious tone.

"But there is a reason why the spirits didn't even harm them" Ayako said sarcastically. Gene, Mai, Aria, Henri and Harrison just glance to each other, giving a quiet message which they nodded in agreement.

"Well Um…. There is something special about them though" Mai said unexpected which all the SPR instantly looked at her surprised.

"True enough, what Mai said is true but what I am thinking, I feel something about them like they are powerful enough to go against evil" Gene said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that Gene?" Naru asked with interest.

"What Gene means Naru that the two young ladies, what we just saw on the monitors had a power that can go against this whoever we are against with….they can stop them without a hitch" Aria said calmly. Everyone felt silent and thinking deeply in their thoughts, what Aria said until Naru interrupted their thoughts.

"Um well okay but we need to find more information about this ladies so Yasu (Yasu stand up) I want you to search about angels also proceed searching about the history of this house"

"Aye, Aye boss" Yasu said cheerfully.

"Mai and Aria, I want you both to check the temperatures on every room" both of the sister just nodded.

"Mrs. Matsuzaki and Mrs. Hara, I want you both walk around the house, check, where is all the spirits are located now" Ayako didn't complain for the first time and just nodded with Masako.

"And john and Takigawa will look around the property of this house, just don't go far away" John and Monk just nodded in understanding.

"Before you all go, don't be alone by yourself, go with someone if you ever need something is that clear" Naru said coldly. The team just nodded and head out of the room, as for Gene, Lin, Naru, Henri and Harrison, they stayed in the base watching everyone on the monitors, Gene along with Henri and Harrison is hoping nothing bad will happened to Aria and Mai because they aren't dealing with two demons only, they also dealing with thirteen demons just outside the house which the team didn't realize yet, soon the team will found out.

**Adrianna Pov**

As I was with Mai, checking the temperatures in every room in this big house, I already contacted our two childhood friend whom Mai and I are close with, why I contacted them, easy the answer is I need some help to solve this case fast which I will let Naru solve it on he's own plus the problem that Mai and I will face soon with the demons, I didn't want that this pathetic demons knows about my little sister because 1. She is a number one danger magnet, 2. She is stubborn as hell! Ugh this is so annoying, I sighed in frustrated and watch Mai, what she is doing.

Thank fuck **our** childhood friend accepted my offer for help although they were busy with their activities as a royal but they are coming tomorrow until Mai interrupted my thoughts, when she was calling my name rather anxiously.

"S-, Sister, some dark figure is behind you!" Mai said terrified. I inhale and exhale calmly, I felt something evil and dark behind me which I turned around and saw a dark tall figure standing a few feet away from us, staring at Mai and i with his cold red eyes.

Mai came behind me and grabbed my hand, she hold it tightly as for me, I just looked at the _demon_, who is standing in front of us, I scanned this thing carefully and fast because I have a feeling that this demon is _Azazel_.

"Mai, I want you to remain calm and talk to Gene in telepathy, explain it to him, what is happening here" I whispered to her, not taking off my gaze at the demon. Mai just nodded and do what I asked her to do as for me and the demon, we just stare to each other, our eyes didn't look away or lose contact, the only thing, I hate about demons, sometimes they don't have emotions through their eyes, the only thing you can see is empty, once Mai had whispered to my ears, confirmed to me that Gene and the other will come, I just nodded in reply and heard that my sister whimper, when she saw the demon start approaching us.

"Mai relax, there's nothing to be afraid off, just relax and don't let this demon see that you are afraid of him, my dear sister" I whispered to her softly which she relax a little bit. The demon took a step forward to us once more, when I felt my eyes change color into a dark blue one, the demon smirk at me, he knew, who I am, i realize he is fucking playing a game on us, I cursed under my breath and looked coldly at him until I heard the team behind us, calling our names, I let go of Mai's hand for her to go to Monk which she did, as for me I stood there at the same spot without breaking eye contact with the demon.

When I didn't realize, the demon is already face to face with me in a few inches away from my own face and lips, I heard Gene's voice calling my name, telling me to run now but Henri calmly tell Gene to let her do on my own, one of the SPR team protest, this is to dangerous bla, bla, bla because we are up against a demon.

I ignored the team and took my concentration on the demon, who he's face is just a few inches closer to me, the demon just smirk in interest that I wasn't scared at him at all, a few minutes of staring contest with this idiot, _Azazel_ start caressing my cheek and neck with his cold hand, I felt a huge shiver down my spine although I didn't let him see from my expression that I felt uncomfortable, I just looked at him blankly.

Until I heard a low growl behind me which I don't know who is it, Azazel smirk grew more and start taking off my strap from my dress, damn it I forgot that this demon is also a pervert, ugh I can't take this anymore.

"tá sé curtha awhile Adrianna, tá sé i ndáiríre chomhtharlú go mbeidh mé a fheiceann tú arís(It's been awhile Adrianna, it's really a coincidence that i will see you once more)" The demon said with a low baritone voice which I consider he is flirting on me, I sighed in annoyed, I knew, I'm not the only one, who understand, this language because Henri, Harrison and Gene expression was blank and staring at Azazel coldly as ice, as for Mai, she just flinch, the way the boys is staring at the demon. I smirked and looked at him coldly.

"Yeah tá sé ina chomhtharlú go Buailfidh mé leat arís ach cén fáth sa ifreann tá tú anseo? (Yeah it's a coincidence that i will meet you again but why in the hell are you here?)" I said coldly with a sharp tone. The demon smirk grew ten times more and his hands explored more somewhere in my body which i completely ignore it.

"Tá sé an spraoi a ithe, is é a gcuid fola an-delicious ó bhean óg chomh maith lena gcuid páistí, is maith liom é, ar an mbealach siad ag screadaíl chun cabhair a fháil (It's fun to eat them, their blood is very delicious from the young woman along with their children, i like it, the way they are screaming for help)" the demon said seductively on my ear. I heard from behind me that all the boys from SPR plus Gene, Henri and Harrison growl in response about this.

"Go leor le do cluichí Azazel, má bhí mé tú, ní gá duit an ceart fucking touching dom le do lámha salach, le haghaidh fíor a insint dom an fhírinne, cén fáth a bhfuil tú i ndáiríre anseo! (Enough with your games Azazel, if i were you, you don't have the right of fucking touching me with your filthy hands, for real tell me the truth, why are you really here!)" I said annoyed. Azazel stop touching me and stand back, he's smirk disappeared and just stand there, staring at me with a cold look. Then unexpected, he change, he's language into English which I didn't expected it. Great! They will know Mai and i secret.

"**As you can see **_your highness_**, I can't tell you right now"** Azazel said teasingly then he disappeared in the thin air, I sighed and closed my eyes, for my eye color to change back to normal, I turned around, not caring, if my clothes are rip open because the next thing, I know what happened, I just pass out before I know it.

**Mai pov**

When everyone was shocked that my sister pass out, Gene rushed to her side and carried her in bridal style, Naru ordered us all to go back to the base to check on my sister until unexpectedly some cold hand had touched my neck which I felt a huge shiver down my spine, then the next thing I know, I also black out.

_Mai's dreamland _

_I looked around my surrounding calmly, I don't know where I am but I realized, I was in Astral Plane, I guess, I'm going to see one of the past once more, I hope, it's not something horrible that I don't want to see, when a scene just appeared out of nowhere._

"_Mama, there is something about this place, why did papa choose this house? I don't like it" the little blond girl said with an uneasy feeling shot through her body, her mother smiled sweetly and looked down at her daughter._

"_It's okay Katherine, you know what your father might feel, if you told him that, just give him a chance that this is the house, we wanted to live for a while" the beautiful lady said. The little girl pouted at her mother and sighed in defeat._

"_Fine mama" the little girl said. Then the last thing I remember, the last scene I saw is, the mother and the little girl just smiled each other sweetly and everything goes black._

_End of dreamland_

I woke up instantly, feeling light headed, I don't know, what just happened to me, when I fainted but I realize, we were back to the base, Henri was with me, staring at me with a concern expression, I wanted to ask him, what happened but he just told me to rest assure, there's nothing to worried about until my mind screamed, what happened to my sister.

"Henri, where is my sister?" I asked him worriedly, Henri stiffen and looked at me carefully, I didn't like the way he looked at me because a bad feeling shot through me which I didn't like it.

"Well your highness, your sister is okay, she resting now but there is bad news" Henri said anxiously.

"What is it?"

"Your sister is in a coma and she won't be waking up until we figure it out, what Azazel do to her" Henri said, my mind just goes blank, I can't believe what I just heard, no way, my own sister…..she is in coma, no way!

"How is that possible?" I asked in a low tone, Henri sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"As you can see, Azazel, the demon we just saw today, before he disappeared, he do something to her highness, when he was touching her on purpose, it's one of his games so the only thing we can do Mistress Mai is, we have to call Master Alexander along with his little brother, Master Haiden, both of them can help us, to wake her up ASAP" Henri said with a serious tone.

"But what will happen to her, if she didn't wake up?" Henri looked at me with a blank expression.

"Her highness will be dead while she is sleeping peacefully" Henri said deadpanned.

I gasp about this and looked across the room, where my sister is laying on the couch with a calm face while Ayako, Yasu, Monk, John, Masako is staring at my sister with a worried expression as for Gene, Harrison, Naru and Lin, they were in a deep discussion, I guess about my sister, I started to shake, I don't want my own sister died in front of me, I know she won't be get killed easily, it's just I have enough of people, dying in front of me, my body shake violently until I felt someone caressing my hair softly, I looked up and saw Henri is looking down at me with a soft expression.

"Don't worry, young mistress, I know her highness will go through this" Henri said confidently. I just nodded in reply.

"I hope so too Henri" I said softly. I hope my sister will wake up soon, we need to face this together, please Aria…..wake up or else, we will let the demons win and I won't give up that easily.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Case 1 File 1: The Disappearance of young woman and children part 2.2**

**Alexander pov**

"What do you mean that Azazel just make his fucking appearance in front of Aria especially Mai also he touched her while Aria didn't do anything at all!? Plus she didn't wake up for two days straight?! Explain now Harrison" I said annoyed.

"**Well it's unexpected, your highness, we let our guard down, at first we thought that nothing bad will happened to her highness until she just fainted then when I just touch her neck to see, if she has a pulse, I felt a dark aura around her which Azazel had put a black spell while he was touching her highness and the only problem is, we aren't strong enough to break that dark spell because we didn't study it especially Lin-san" Harrison said anxiously.**

"What do mean that you couldn't break the spell? Shit I forgot Harrison, only Aria is the only one can break a powerful dark spells, curse or whatever evil can do but are you, Henri or this Lin-san doesn't really know how?" I asked irritated.

"**No your highness, we don't know how because we didn't study it even Lin-san doesn't know how to break it, only the royal family can study it remember" Harrison said sarcastically.** I sighed and run my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Thanks for confirming me of what just happened to Aria…and how about Mai-chan, is she okay?" I asked in concern. Haiden walk inside my room unexpected without knocking, he stood there, staring at me with a serious expression in front of me, I knew he had heard the conversation, I guess, I need to tell my little brother, what is going on.

"**Mistress Mai is fine your highness, she's just in shocked right now but she's been asking me, if there's a way to wake up her highness" Harrison sighed.**

"What did you told her?"

"**Well I told her that you and Master Haiden are coming tomorrow"**

"Yeah, we'll probably going there now, we will be arriving around ten o'clock in the afternoon"

"**As you wish your highness, just let me know that you both have arrived"**

"Sure Harrison, I'll see you soon"

I end the call and looked at my brother, whose expression is blank but when you looked closer, you can see clearly that he is pissed, I know my brother very well, when it comes to the royal family of Light kingdom, he is always like this especially, when it comes to Aria and Mai, if they are in danger, I sighed irritated and start preparing myself to go.

"So brother, what happened to Aria?" Haiden asked coldly, I looked at him carefully and shook my head.

"As you can see Haiden, Aria is in trouble once more" I said sarcastically, i feel uncomfortable, if we talk that the past enemy has come back to hunts us once more because the nightmare has come back unexpectedly.

"Care to explain big brother?" Haiden said impatiently. I rolled my eyes and look straight through his eyes with a serious expression.

"Promise me Haiden, you won't destroy anything?" Haiden looked at me with a funny looked but he just nodded in response.

"Harrison, Aria's butler had called me that Aria is sleeping peacefully without waking up for almost two days (Haiden wanted to ask but I cut him off). I know little brother but let me explain (He didn't say anything just nodded, I sighed and proceed to tell him), as what I am saying is, Aria and Mai-chan was walking around the house, to check the temperatures in every room, if there was a change until unexpectedly _Azazel_ appeared, Aria didn't know at first because she was facing Mai and the demon was behind her, Mai caught Azazel was standing behind her and warned Aria"

"What did Aria did?" Haiden asked in concern.

"She didn't do anything at all, she just protect Mai from Azazel so the only thing, she did is stare to each other for 30 minutes long until that filthy demon just start touching Aria, he didn't harm her but he did put a dark powerful spell on her without Aria realized so now she isn't waking up for past two days, we are the only hope for her so we better get going" Haiden didn't say anything at first until I realize, he was shaking violently then he's baby blue eyes has change color into red, oh no not good.

'Haiden, relax, we'll go now, the earlier we are, the better we are there" Haiden has stop shaking and looked at me with his cold red eyes, he just nodded and head out of my room without a word, I hope, this damn case of what Aria is calling it, will be over soon but I have a huge bad feeling, we up against our enemies from the past which it's Lucifer itself.

**Normal pov**

The SPR team was still doing their job but inside their minds, they are very concerned about Aria especially Gene, Mai, Harrison and Henri, they were watching Aria with a worried expression, they don't know what to do but just stare at her beautiful pale face, whose eyes are closed like she was sleeping peacefully although she wasn't moving at all, Lin was feeling helpless, he never thought that the demon, they are up against is more powerful than them.

Although thanks to Henri, who explain to Lin, who are they are up against, isn't a low level demon but a powerful one that Aria, Mai and the two more people, who is coming soon, can defeat them, Lin wanted to tell Naru but he couldn't because Harrison cut in quickly and explain it to him that Aria and Mai need to purified, the whole house along with the property, the only answer to that, this house along with the property is already cursed for decades since Lucifer along with the thirteen demons has been defeated, they got exile and send them here on earth. But that's not all, the thirteen demons along with Lucifer is here somewhere, walking around the earth, they also are hiding from the angel guardian so their hiding place it's in Hokkaido itself.

Lin was shocked to learn about this but he didn't show it at all on his expression so he just nodded in understanding and let Aria and Mai, do their job, before he head out of the room, to do some other job for Naru, he ask one of the sister's butler, one last time, who will tell, the team, this whole madness…?

"Lin-san, her highness will do that, when she wake up" Henri answered politely. Lin didn't say anything anymore, he just nodded and walk out of the room, all of them doesn't know what to do until they heard a knock from the door soon.

"Who is it" Mai said groggily.

"It's me Mai-san, Jane, can I come in?"

"Sure"

Jane came inside with the two men behind her, Mai and others looked up and saw a two tall guys, one of them has a Honey blond hair with blue ocean eyes, he's height is 6.1 foot tall and the other one has light golden brown hair with baby blue eyes, he's height is 6.3 foot tall. Both of the strangers are very handsome but their eyes were on Aria, who is laid on the couch peacefully.

One of the them look around the room with a guard look on his baby blue eyes, the other is still staring at Aria softly, he didn't take off his eyes on her at all which makes Gene felt jealousy and uncomfortable, when it comes to Aria, he doesn't want this two stranger to come closer to the woman, who gave him a second chance to live to his own life so he stood up from his chair and looked at the two handsome stranger with a cold look until the two butlers politely greet them.

"Hello your _highnesses_, welcome to Miss Jane's house" Harrison and Henri said in unison, they also bowed in old fashion, the honey blond man smiled softly, even the other man beside him too.

"There's no need to be formal you two" The honey blond haired man said. Mai frowned about this, she felt that they have met somewhere but she couldn't remember where until Henri caught he's mistress is confused about what the hell is going on.

"I am sorry mistress but I will introduce you to his highness" Henri said calmly and looked at the honey blond man with a look, _go-introduce-yourself-now_ expression which the man just laugh in embarrassed," Where is my manners, um hi Mai-chan, do you remember us?" the honey blond haired man said calmly with a sexy smile.

**Mai pov**

I looked carefully at both of them, thinking deeply, trying to remember them until a memory come across my mind with my sister, who is also with me:

**Black flash**

_Aria and Mai were playing each other at the beautiful gardens just outside the royal household in the human world, the wind blows peacefully, every flower's in the gardens is blooming beautifully until a two demon just appeared out of nowhere, who is clearly hurt._

_Mai and Aria approached, the two demon immediately but one of the royal guards has start arriving, screaming to the young princesses to stay away which Aria and Mai just ignored them, when they were a couple of yards away, where the two demons is laying, groaning in pain, Aria had ordered all the guards to stand back now or else there will be a consequences, all the royal guards wanted to protest about their safety, in the end all of them obeyed, the princess orders, the only thing they can do is watch them, if one of the demons hurt the princess, there will be war but the two young princess is thinking positively, they both knew that this two demon won't hurt them at all, so Mai just approached one of the demon and start healing him and Aria did the same to the other demon, but the two demons were surprised and shocked that this princesses is healing them with kindness and care._

"_What are you doing? You aren't supposed to be doing this….i am a demon, you are an ancient angel guardian, we can hurt you!" The light golden brown haired demon said harshly to Mai, the young girl ignored him and just keep healing him._

"_My brother is right princess, why are you doing this for us with such kindness? You know, we are demons, we can just kill you right now" The honey blond haired demon said softly to Aria, the elder girl, also ignore him and did the same action, what the young girl did. When the two princesses were already done healing, the demons, they both looked up and stare straight to the demons red eyes._

"_We know you are a demon but we both know, we did what is best because we know, you won't hurt us at all plus you both are different from all different demons out there" Mai and Aria said in unison, they gave the two demons with a soft smile, the two demons were confused and surprised, how they treat them differently._

_The two demons just smiled in return, they didn't hurt at all, they just looked at the two princesses with adore and as for all the royal guards, they just stood there in completely relax, when the two demons didn't attack that day, one of the guards informed the royal family of light kingdom, what two princesses did, who approached, the two demons unafraid and just healed them calmly, the king and queen were impressed so in the end, the two kingdom has start to have a relation._

_That's were Mai and Aria along with the two kingdom meet, the two demon princes of dark kingdom._

**End of flash back**

"N-, No way, it can't be, alexander and Haiden, you are the one my sister called?" I said with a surprised expression, Haiden and alexander grin widely until Haiden just wrapped his strong arms around my waist and hug me tightly unexpectedly, I gladly return his hug but something cross my mind about him, he was the boy, who is my first kiss, when we were kids, he just kissed me out of nowhere, OMG! I blushed deeply about what I am thinking which Haiden realized, I didn't forget the kiss, I was feeling embarrassed about that until in the end he just smirked at me evilly, OH GREAT!

When the SPR team returned especially my Narcissistic boss, they all stop at the doorway and gasp, I looked behind Haiden and saw everyone came back safely, Masako and Ayako looked at Haiden and Alexander with wide eyes although they also start drooling, , John, Yasu, Lin and Naru just glared at the two which this is going to be a long explanation to do.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Case 1 File 1: The Disappearance of young woman and children part 2.3**

**Mai's pov**

Everyone from SPR team even Jane took their respectful chair and sit, waiting for explanation because right now, Haiden is sitting beside me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, as for Alexander, well he is sitting close to the couch, where my sister is laying peacefully.

Henri and Harrison is sitting on my left with an amused expression, when they saw all the boys from SPR is staring sternly at Alexander and Haiden especially Naru, who is giving haiden an death glare which it confused me. What the heck is wrong with everyone? Although Masako and Ayako are staring at Alexander with an expression like they are drooling or whatever, gosh today was weird until Naru cleared his throat to get everyone's expression. Oh great, our secret will be out soon.

**Normal pov**

"Okay Henri and Harrison-san, can you explain, who is this two people?" Naru asked coldly, Harrison, Henri, Alexander, Mai, Gene and Haiden looked at each other, they were communicating telepathy, asking each other, if they needed to tell the SPR team, the truth except Lin, who already know, the truth until since everyone was already arguing mentality, Mai just screamed inside her mind, telling the boys just spill the beans now because tomorrow, there's a chance Aria won't be waking up soon and will end up dead!

Gene, Henri, Harrison, Alexander and Haiden sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement that everyone really needs to know plus they need to safe Aria before one of the thirteen demons plus the two demons whose inside the house make a move to hurt an innocent people from who is inside the house and outside so now the conversation between the boys and the princess ended well, Harrison cleared his throat to get Naru's attention which it did, he raised his eyebrow in suspicious, he knew they were hiding something but he didn't realize that he will find out now along with the rest of SPR.

"Mister Shibuya-san, I wanted you and everyone to be opened minded because I know, this is will be shocking for you since you will know the truth about Her _highness Adrianna Charlotte and Mai Christine_" Harrison said with a serious tone.

"Continue explaining now Harrison-san" Naru said impatiently, Harrison sighed and stare at Aria, who is sleeping peacefully, he knew that the princess won't forgive him for telling the team the truth but she will understand, why they told them *_forgive me your highness* _the team was quiet and waiting patiently for Harrison to continue explaining.

"Adrianna Taniyama and Mai Taniyama isn't their real name, it's princess Adrianna Charlotte and princess Mai Christine of Light kingdom, they are a royalty from another dimension, they called themselves the angel guardian, I guess one of you have heard it so whatever you all are thinking that Mistress Mai and her highness Aria are normal human but they aren't" Henri said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yasu asked suspiciously.

"It means Yasu that the one you guys saw at the monitors yesterday is Mai and Aria itself" Gene said sarcastically which every SPR team gasp except Lin, Harrison, Mai, Alexander, Haiden and Henri.

"Okay care you to explain, what did they do, when they were outside?" Naru said straight to the point.

"As you can see Naru, my sister already know, who we are up against from this case and it's a demon, who is more powerful than us, we told Lin about this since he knew my sister and I secret (Naru frowned at Lin), don't blame him because we all know that you will back out this case, why he didn't tell you? The reason is Aria said before that demon touch her and fainted, she said that the thirteen demon, who is hunting her is the one, who is responsibility for the people, who died outside the house, the property itself as for the inside of the house, the one, whose responsibility for killing young children with their mother is the demon name is Azazel with his companion Abozo, Azazel is the one whose craving for blood, that's why Aria, Masako and I can smell blood as for Abozo, he is the cost for the rotten smell because he is collecting bodies" Mai said blankly.

"How did you know that?" Ayako asked with nervously

"Because yesterday, I got a dream but it didn't give me that much information, what surprise more that the spirit of the boy, who you guys saw through the monitors, he is the one, who gave me this information" Mai said calmly.

"What do you mean by that Mai? How can the spirit of the boy just give you information" Masako said sarcastically. Mai rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Look Masako, the spirit of the boy, who kissed my sisters cheek hadn't left her side for two days already, he's been helping and giving us information of what we needed to know plus can you even feel his presence in the room?" Mai said annoyed, Masako put her sleeve in front of her to get some concentration, she closed her eyes and inhale and exhale calmly until a couple of seconds later, she opened her eyes with a surprised expression, the team looked at Masako with a curious expression.

"What is it Miss Hara?" Naru asked coolly.

"It can't be, how is that even possible, the spirit of the boy has been staying by her side without leaving her, he is so attached to Aria and also he has been protecting her" Masako said confusedly, Alexander and haiden smirked.

"That's because miss Hara, princess Aria can attached a spirit so fast because she has an aura that you can trust her, the same as Mai, she is also has the same aura in a different way. Mai and Aria has a same pure heart, body, soul and mind so we called them danger magnet" Alexander said teasingly, Mai just glare playfully at Alexander, who just smirk.

"Um sorry mates for being rude and interrupting this conversation but what is your names?" John said sincerity polite, everyone look at john surprised then they all looked at the two demon prince in front of them.

"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves, I am Prince Alexander Damien and my little brother Prince Haiden Alejandro of dark kingdom, don't panic but we are a demon princes" everyone gave a look at Alexander and Haiden like, they were kidding, Mai sighed in annoyed, once again they didn't believe them.

"They are telling the truth, you guys" Gene said irritated.

"For now, we don't know how to react while you guys are telling the truth about yourselves but why are you here?" Monk asked calmly.

"Aria needed our help because the spell that Azazel had put on her is a very powerful dark spell that no one even Lin-san cannot break" Haiden said arrogantly which let Mai look at Haiden sternly although he ignored her.

"That's why she hasn't woken up for past days?! Lin! Why you didn't tell us" Ayako said sarcastically.

"That's because miss Matsuzaki, it's not my part to tell you guys the truth about them, Naru, they are telling the truth about everything plus Alexander-san is the only one can break the dark spell that can only wake up Adrianna or else if we didn't act now, she will end up dead, also my Shiki has pick up something an dark aura from inside the house and the whole property at the back of the house, what Taniyama- chan is telling the truth, we are up against demons here, in total they are 15 demons whose more ten times more powerful" Lin said blankly. Naru looked at Lin blankly and thinking what he had learned, he knew this isn't going to be easy to get rid of them although Jane was completely quiet, feeling terrified, what she just heard.

"So Yasu is there's more, we need to know about the house and the property? I know you are done with your research" Naru asked coldly.

"Yes boss, there's more, the only thing I find that there's a lot of past owners with their family died here, especially the property but right now I am more concern about Aria-san so let's safe her first then we can talk later, how to solve this case" Yasu said concern, Henri and Harrison smiled in agreement, Naru sighed and looked at Mai.

"Well Yasu is right so Henri or Harrison, what we need to do?" Naru asked blankly.

"Um his highness Alexander will take care of that" Henri said" Yeah I will take care of that so I want everyone to sit on one spot immediately because I don't want anyone to get hurt, Harrison and Henri (Alex looked at the two butlers), I want you both to put a protecting shield around everyone, as for you, Mai, Gene-san and Haiden, stay where the team are and don't do stupid things" Alexander said sternly, everyone nodded in response.

The team starting to go on one spot along with Gene, Mai and Haiden, where they can sit down and watch, what alexander will do to Aria, Henri and Harrison has start chanting a powerful barrier around everyone until Alexander also start chanting a spell from an ancient language that no one from the team understands except Mai, Gene, Henri, Harrison and Haiden then a couple of minutes later an red light appeared and spread around his body, he transformed to his true formed, he's hair was honey blond hair, now it turns into dark one but the length of his hair stay the same, his blue eyes had change into red, he's height change from 6.1 to 6.3 foot tall, for the last he's clothes change into black military dress suit with a dark sash with a red stripes although he didn't transformed to his demonic form because he knew Aria doesn't want anyone around the world to know about this so he choose this form for _now_.

**(The demon princes transformation is kind of different from the angel, if the angel transformed a huge circle of Jerusalem cross symbol is formed on the ground, depends what kind of crest they have, as for the demons, they won't have that except if they will chanting a powerful spell)**

Once again the SPR team was shocked and impressed at the same time, Masako and Ayako start drooling at Alexander on how handsome he looked although the demon crown prince didn't even pay attention at any of the girls because he's attention is on Aria, he's most special person, he approached the couch, where Aria laid, he bend down on one knee and a huge circle of pentagram with zodiac symbol has formed on the ground, where he was, once he began chanting a spell then unexpected, he just kissed on her lips.

Gene didn't like of what he was seeing even Yasu, John, Lin and Naru? A couple of minutes of Alexander is still kissing Aria, a golden light had spread around her body, she didn't transformed to her original form, thanks gosh for that and then when the golden light had disappeared around her body, her beautiful grey eyes has finally opened.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Case 1 File 1: The Disappearance of young woman and children part 3.1**

**Naru pov**

What the heck is going on? Why in the hell this punk is so close to **my** Mai?! Okay where did that come from? Why did I call Mai like she is mine? Ugh gosh damn it, what the heck is wrong with me, I sighed in frustrated and stare at Aria and Mai, this two is giving me a feeling that I shouldn't be feeling *_jealousy*_, I guess I'm falling for Mai deeply every time, that I didn't even realize this feeling at all although I thought at first she likes Gene, I guess I was wrong, but if a man is beside her psychical also the way that Haiden touch her, I didn't like it!

Gene is far more worst right now, he's expression is saying everything he feels because he looks definitely pissed and jealous that Alexander had kissed Aria on her lips well I guess I'm not the only one then that the both of us are falling **in love** to Aria and Mai? I shook my head, snapped it out Oliver! I cannot be falling for Mai that easily damn it! Until I saw at the corner of my eye that Gene had caught my expression that the way I stared at Haiden with a disapprove expression, shit he caught me which my twin smirked teasingly.

"_**Noll, I know you didn't like that how close Haiden is to Mai" Gene said teasingly in my head.**_ I scoffed and glared at Gene in a deadly gaze.

"_Gene I am not the only one, whose damn jealous here like an idiot because when we saw Alexander just kissed Aria in a passionate way, you didn't even like it at all, the way you stare at Alexander with a blank expression, all your emotions is writing on your eyes so don't denied it" I said sarcastically_, I looked at Gene and saw his expression was blank once more, bingo! I caught him off guard, gosh I am not blind Gene, i also can see your emotions through your eyes like I myself do the same because I didn't like anyone to know, what I feel, after all we are twins, Gene didn't talk to me, he focused on Aria right now, whose starting to stir, gosh I hate seeing this.

**Gene pov**

How in the hell Noll can read me that fast?! For the first time in my life, I felt a huge rage and jealousy feeling deep inside my chest, I didn't like how I am seeing that Alexander is kissing Aria like that, she's mine!? Wait what? Where did that come from? Do I really **love** Aria? I know my heart is saying yes but my mind is playing tricks on me, ugh whatever yes I love her although right now I am blinded with jealousy, damn it! Eugene it's not the time to get jealous because my main priority is Aria safety.

Aria blink her eyes a couple of times and looked her side, where alexander is still leaning closer to her, she and Alexander make eye contact for the first time and look each other an expression that I didn't like it, like they haven't seen each other until her left hand sooth his cheek softly which he leaned more closer to her from her touch, once again, I felt jealousy and my blood starting to boil, ugh damn it!

**Adrianna pov**

I sooth Alex's cheek softly and smiled, I knew he would get worried along with Haiden but the most important thing is, I am free from that horrible spell, I gaze behind Alex, watching everyone's expression whose all have an concern look on their faces, I sighed and stand up slowly.

I caught Gene was looking at me with a blank expression, oh great this is bad because I can feel through our bond that he was feeling enrage and jealous of what? I'm thinking that Gene likes me? Okay Adrianna snapped it out! Gene won't like me that way so fast but c'mon! There's no time for this situation like this because soon…..we will face the demons.

"Henri and Harrison, you can put the barrier down because we need to explain to everyone, what Mai and I indeed need to do or else they thought we will fall back from this case" I ordered softly and gaze at Naru with my eyebrow raised which he just stare at me with an blank expression in return, Bingo! He knew that I know he will definitely back away from this case, you know, what Naru will say, he's not hunting a monster but a ghost.

While my butlers put the barrier down, all the SPR has sit down on each chair even Jane was there, shit! This isn't what I am expecting, Haiden sit beside me on my left and Alex on my right, as for Gene, Henri and Harrison on Alexander right well Mai sit beside Haiden on his left then for the rest of SPR in front of us, waiting for my explanation until I cleared my throat and start telling them the truth on my part although the tension in the air is thick, Great, this is going to be a long day.

"I guessed my butlers along with Gene, Mai, Henri, Harrison, Alex and Haiden already explain to you all about the case and about ourselves (I looked at everyone on their eyes sternly which they flinched in return) As you can see, I'm not only a princess but a heir to the throne of our kingdom, I know one of you will ask me question, why the thirteen demons wants me, well to answer your question, Lucifer wants me to be his wife because I have inherit a powerful power that no one from the royal family hasn't inherit that power for centuries, only Mai and I have it, as for the case itself, we need to purified and cleansing the whole property and this house ASAP because I am telling you, the thirteen demons are involve" I said blankly.

The whole SPR was shocked but nervous, what I just say, I knew, they were scared especially Masako, she knew that something about this place isn't the safest one to stay since one of the first leaders from Angel guardians legacy had told before I came back here on human realm once more:

*****_**Your highness before you go there, you have a mission to do***_

_*What is it Lev?*_

_***Your mission is about a place, where the thirteen demons along with Lucifer, who is hiding somewhere around the world from the human realm, we've have discover it, where is it, it's in Hokkaido itself, where also your friend is living in one of the property that she shouldn't be there with her family although my reason to tell you this because no one from the angel guardian can defeat this demons so you are the only one along with your sister can defeat it***_

_*Well, I didn't see that coming but sure Lev, I will do it for you to purified and cleanse that place and I have a feeling, I will see Lucifer once more*_

_***I and the other leaders, also felt that way your highness but I must warn you that it's time for you to use the power Adrianna, you know, you cannot hide it forever***_

_*I know Lev, I know, it's just….you know how dangerous is this but I will do my best to stop this madness*_

_***As you wish your highness***_

That day, when Lev had warn me about this place, I was fully prepared to get rid this horrible demons, I thank myself that I told Gene, Henri, Harrison, Mai, Alexander and Haiden of what I and Lev had talk about, since the SPR team know, who we are, there's no need to keep it a secret about everything even Jane, who was in shock at first but she accepted me of who I am until I felt a cold little hand on my knees unexpectedly, I look down and saw, the ghost of the little boy, who just kissed me on my cheeks two days ago at the gardens.

I didn't even realize, the temperature inside the room drop which everyone stand up from their chairs and looked around with a guard look, great, I need to do something with this cute little boy, who is not meant to be dead although I'm surprised, he stay by my side, who have been protecting me, also what surprised me more, he opened up to me about himself so fast when I was sleeping, that he's an orphan, how he died? Good question…..the answer is, he died somewhere in the property of this house, I don't know the reason because he doesn't want to tell me plus he also told me that I look like his mother.

I smiled at the little boy softly and grabbed his little hands softly to mine, Masako and Mai was watching me with wide eyes, they both knew that this little boy is in front of me with his bloody clothes and a horrified face, he's appearance wasn't the beautiful boy that we saw two days ago, the first time he appeared in front of us so ignore his horrified appearance and start chanting a spell for me to adopt him as my own child…..how? Because we royal family can adopt a ghost, who isn't meant to be dead yet at a young age or if he/she are a good pure hearted soul. I snapped out of my thoughts and I have formed a bond with him like Gene although not all has a body with them cause they are ghost, they don't know, where are their body are….so for this boy is special…a beautiful golden light appeared and has spread all over his tiny body.

Then a couple of seconds later, everyone could see him now, he's body was fully formed in front of all of us, he's horrified appearance has disappeared and turn into a cute little innocent boy, when he's transformation was done, the little boy turned around and faced me, he run to me and hug me tightly, calling me mommy now.

Everyone was very surprised of what they have seen, Gene, Mai, Harrison, Henry, Alex and Haiden has an amused look until we felt a dark presence inside the room, this time, one of the thirteen demons has appeared which it's Abaddon, the one who is most loyal to Lucifer, damn it, I don't like this!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Case 1 File 1: The Disappearance of young woman and children part 3.2**

The team froze, when they saw Abaddon is standing there, in the middle of the room with his demon formed, the little boy, whose beside Aria, he hug her tightly around her waist, feeling terrified and scared about the demon, who is standing in front of them although Aria just wrap her hands around the boy shoulder in return tightly too, feeling protective for the little boy.

Abaddon was smirking evilly, when he saw, all the SPR's terrified expression, he's enjoying what he was seeing but when he saw Henri, Harrison, Alexander, Haiden and for the last Aria, Mai and Gene plus the little boy, he got more interested, because he felt the Aura that Gene and the little boy has, he knew that they were bonded to Aria so now he will play his evil game until Aria realize, that Abaddon will do some tricky game so she step in front of everyone and looked at him with a cold steel gaze which he loved, the way Aria looking at him like that.

"**What are you doing here Abaddon? Do you have some business here"** Aria said with an accent in English, the demons grin grow wider more, his master was right, his soon to become wife was here, when he felt her presence inside the house, Mai was having a bad feeling about this, she doesn't like it of how the demon was looking at her sister which Haiden just squeeze Mai's hand.

"**I just came here to get my fun and also to give you a message from my master"** Abaddon said with his low baritone voice.

"**What is it?"** Aria said annoyed.

"**The message that my master has send you said that, he will come back for you, no matter, where you run and hide, he will find you and as much as my master didn't said anything that I **cannot **hurt you…..i will have my fun now with your friends"** Abaddon said darkly. Mai, Gene, Masako, Monk and Ayako felt a huge shiver down their spines, they knew something bad will happened, Haiden and alexander along with Henri and Harrison, the four of them looked at Abaddon with angry expression, Aria didn't react at all, she just keep her anger down because if she let the demon see, how she felt, Abaddon will get more interested on this game which it already had started.

"**Whatever you are planning you pathetic demon, don't fucking harm any of my friends"** Aria said coldly, Abaddon just smirked evilly until unexpectedly the rest from thirteen demons just appeared in front of them, the rest of the SPR team along with Henri, Harrison, Gene, Mai, Alexander and Haiden tensed, as for Aria she just remained calmed but looking at the demons with a blank expression.

Until one of the demons, Lilith, caught her attention, when she saw Aria was gazing at them with a cold steel dark blue eyes on each of them, a huge demonic grin appeared on Lilith face, she knew, she will have fun tonight…..right now…they have to do something first then after, she will get her fun.

Naru and gene along with Lin, Alexander, Haiden, Henri and Harrison didn't like the way how Lilith staring at Aria with a lust but it seems Aria just ignored her because her only attention was on the little boy, who is hugging her tightly around her waist, Lilith looked at the boy with a cold gaze which the little boy whimper in response, when he knew the demon was staring at him with a death glare.

Aria sighed and bend down to looked at the boy on the eye level, they didn't break the eye contact at all, both of them just stared softly each other, she doesn't know, what the little boy is thinking but she could feel his feelings through their bond that he is extremely afraid of them so she doesn't have a choice but to fight off the demons, if they hurt Mai and the rest of them until it did happened because Lilith felt jealousy towards the little boy, how in the hell they became so closed in a short time….the demon hissed and step forward which makes Mai whimper even Masako did the same.

One of the demons smirked about this, they knew that Lilith has a huge crush on Aria because she is possessive, what is hers only, this makes it more interesting for the demons, it's very entertaining, Lilith take another step forward, Aria along with Henri, Harrison, alexander and Haiden also step forward to protect everyone from them, when Lilith did an unexpected move that makes Aria shocked and make her blood boil in rage.

**Mai's pov**

I don't know what just happened but when the female demon, whose name is Lilith? has make a move that nobody couldn't see that she move or not although when we saw that she grabbed the little boy around his neck to choke him, my sister was shocked at first but then when she realize that the demon is hurting the little boy, for the first time of my whole life, I felt my sister is enrage and her aura has start to appeared around her.

I know, what she will do next but she cannot let her weakness show from the demons so she start chanting some spell that I couldn't understand, I looked at Haiden, who is also staring at me with an expression **don't –interfere-or-else-you-also-will-get-hurt **look. I sighed in defeat and nodded in understanding, I know I'm not ready but I just can't let my sister do this alone until one of the demons slam us all to the wall, not letting us escape, I whimper in pain even Masako and Ayako did the same, the only one who is standing in front of the demons is my sister.

Damn it! noooooo sister…you will fall for their trap!

**Adrianna pov**

I know this is a trap….this idiotic demons thinks, I will fall for their trap again, well I'm very damn tired of their stupid games so I start chanting a spell that can protect everyone except myself because I need to do this, make them disappear for a while, for us to get some sleep, why? What for? Because Henri, Harrison, Gene, Alexander, Haiden, Mai and I need to purified and cleansing this whole damn house along with the property ASAP!

Lilith tight her hold around the little boy neck which makes him whimper in response….shit I cannot let them see my weakness or else, they will go after this innocent little boy until I can't take it anymore that I'm seeing him getting hurt!

**Gene pov**

I don't know, what just happened but Aria's aura has change, I looked at Henri and Harrison's expression, the look of their faces are unreadable but when you look closely, they are terrified….although they aren't the only one, I also feel the same, through our bond between Aria and i….i can feel she is really enrage because she saw that Lilith is hurting the little boy…not good until the color of her eyes turn into a deeper dark blue, also her aura become more powerful, this is my first time that I will see, the real Adrianna.

**Alexander pov**

"Brother….do we have to stop Aria? Because I have a feeling, this is going to be a huge fight" Haiden whispered.

"Don't worry Haiden, everything is going to be fine unless we need to let her be because she needs to put another barrier around us although I know, when that clock has strike to midnight, Aria will tell us that we will cleansing and purified this horrible place so it's best, we let her do this for her own for **now**" I said calmly.

Haiden nodded in understanding and we watched Aria is starting to transform to her other formed little by little, I know she won't but half of her true self, she will be, I looked at Mai on the corner of my eye, she was scared and petrified for her sister, right now we all cannot do anything but watch her because after all, we are trap.

**Normal pov**

Aria looked at each of the demons faces, one by one with a cold gaze, she knew, what she will do next so she closed her eyes for concentration, letting her aura spread more around her body along with her powers, Lucius and scot make an eye contact, they both realize, what Aria is doing so they need to stop her, they start to approached her fast to attack her for her not to complete the spell until the rest of the demons also did the same.

Mai was screaming for her sister, telling her to run! But Aria didn't even bother listening at all, she just keep her eyes shut for concentration although her appearance changed, like her dark mid length burgundy hair has change into light burgundy hair became longer along her height has also change but she didn't completely transformed, just her hair, height and eyes.

When Aria opened her eyes, she start chanting a spell once more, a huge circle of Jerusalem cross symbol formed on the ground has appeared once more, where she was standing alone in front of the fifteen demons, the fifteen demons is still approaching her fast cause they don't know, what she will do next so that makes them a little bit confused until Aria smirked about this then she start singing, not the ancient language but a Japanese song that the team recognize itself.

_Itsuka mita yume _

_Todokanai tsubuyaki dake _

_Yoru no hikari ni tsutsumarete samayoi yuku _

_Yagate mihiraku sono hitomi Unmei nara _

_Semete Sou, ima dake..._

Once she sang those words, the demons stop to their tracks and froze, where they are standing until Lucius is trying to move but he cannot because he was stuck, where he is, everyone along with Henri, Harrison, gene, Mai, alexander and Haiden fall to the ground, they were freed from the spell from the demons.

_Kanawanai to utsumuku Yorukaze ni tada unadare _

_Namida Tsukikage Te no hira ni afureteyuku _

_Nani ga hoshii no? _

_Kuchibiru wa yami ni furuete ita_

Lilith is starting to feel pain, she doesn't know where or how but she freed the little boy because of that pain, she start screaming, she didn't like this at all, the little boy was coughing violently, where he laid on the ground, alexander grabbed the little boy gently for him to take him away from the demons because right now, he is Aria's weakness.

_Deatta ano toki ni mune tsuita egao _

_Mamoritakute Zutto kuzuresou na yakusoku wo _

_Itami tsubusu hodo ni dakishimeteta_

Aria didn't take her eyes off on each of the demons although she was glaring at them sternly which makes Abaddon along with the rest of the demons flinch in response, as for the team, they didn't do anything just watched, what is happening, Mai, Gene and Harrison was checking the little boy injuries, Alexander, Haiden and Henri was behind Aria, if she needs help or not, right now Aria's attention is on the demons.

_Soba ni ireru dake de _

_Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de _

_Tooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni _

_Mawari tsuzukete iru omoi ni _

_Yasuragi michita owari wa kuru no? _

_Kurikaeshita toikake wa ten ni mai _

_Ake no sora no Hikari ni kawaru_

_Subete maboroshi Ukande wa mata kieteku _

_Janen kakikesu yubisaki ni karamitsuita mushoku no kusari _

_Mogaku hodo kodoku wo andeita_

_Tachikirareru you ni kibisu kaesu kaze _

_Tsumetasugiru ima mo "Kimi ga iru kara dayo" to _

_Yami ni ochita kotoba Hanarenai_

_Iki wo shiteru dake de _

_Onaji itami wo kanjiru dake de _

_Honno sukoshi shiawase wo tsumiageru ai _

_Kizuite shimatta _

_Kogoete kata yoseru hitomi ni _

_Mamoritai mono Mitsukatta kara _

_Tsugi no yoake Te ni shiteta koukai de sabita kakera _

_Hikari ni kaeru_

_Fureau dake de sono shiawase wo omotte dake de _

_Komiageteku _

_Tsuka no ma no sayonara mo Kienu kizuna ni naru to_

The demons was screaming in pain, one by one, they are start falling to their knees, they couldn't stop Aria because she is the most powerful princess along with Mai in the bloodline of the royal family from light kingdom, the sisters were different after all.

_Soba ni irareru dake de _

_Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de _

_Tooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni _

_Kizamikomarete ita shirushi ni _

_Michibikare mata taoreru toki mo _

_Mitsumeatta isshun ga sennen no kioku wo koe _

_Hikari ni kawaru_

Aria has stop singing and watched the demons, who groaned in pain, everyone didn't do anything but stare at Aria with a surprised expression because they could see her beautiful wings behind her back, who just appeared unexpected and it spread wildly although the princess itself doesn't care, her only attention was on Lilith along with the rest of the demons, right now the little boy was safe and was sleeping peacefully on Mai's lap, for the rest….everything was silence…they don't know what they will do but wait for Aria's next move, the only thing will happened next is something they couldn't believe it at all.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Case 1 File 1: The Disappearance of young woman and children part 3.3**

Aria didn't care at all, if everyone saw her true form, inside her stubborn head, she wanted to end this battle rather quickly but alexander grabbed her shoulder gently and stop her to do something that she would end up regret in the end.

Aria sighed in frustration, she knew that she couldn't do this now because her power isn't 100% yet of what had happened to her a few minutes ago, this battle could continue tomorrow or for the next two days so she looked at the thirteen demons coldly and say a spell that she could send them away which it did.

The demons vanished quickly, when Aria was done with the spell, everyone sighed in relief even Jane but Gene wasn't cause he caught that Aria is standing there frozen to her spot, doing nothing, he approached her and grab gently her shoulders which Aria just faint unexpected.

Gene was shocked and grab her waist fast for Aria's body not to land on the floor so hard which it's a relief for everyone, Alexander, Haiden, Henri and Harrison rushed to gene's side to check on Aria, if she's okay in the end she is.

"Is my sister okay haiden?" Mai asked worriedly. Haiden sighed and looked up at Mai with a calm expression.

"Yes she is, she just used a lot of her powers also she just put a powerful barrier around the house so all of us cannot go outside for now, we have to wait till tomorrow for her to wake up" Haiden said quietly.

"Yeah my brother is right, don't worry about Aria, she's okay but for now, we need to talk to all of you that my brother and I need to conform this strictly about what will happened soon so (Both of the brothers looked at Mai with a serious expression and Mai didn't like, how they look at her) Mai, did you sister_ already_ told you that you and herself will need to purified also exorcism this house along with the property right?" Mai just nodded in response. "Okay that means you are all set Mai then as for all of us, Henri, Harrison, Gene, Haiden, we all are going to protect Mai and Aria, while they are doing their job and as for the SPR team, you guys has to stay back but we also needed your help too" Alexander said sternly.

Everyone nodded in understanding although everyone felt nervous what will happened, right now, they are waiting for Aria to wake up but soon she will, when it's time to face the 2 demons along with the 13 demons in the middle of the night, whose outside the house, watching every move of everyone.

**Mai Pov**

I was definitely nervous and scared that myself along with my sister that we will going to purified and exorcism this entire house along with the property although I know deep inside that I was ready to use my powers but the way is making me think negative is how can I go against those demons ugh! This is so frustrating until someone knocked me out of my own thoughts.

"Mai, your emotions is all over the place, relax everything will be okay" Haiden whispered close to my ear. I sighed and rubbed my temple in frustration, dang it, he knew me so well. I look around the room that my friends even Naru, Lin and Jane-san was watching me with concern, great more explanation for everybody.

"Thanks Haiden but I'm fine, it's just I'm more worried of what will happened to all of us about facing this powerful demon whose after my own sister because they want to use her for her power to destroy the worlds that we inherit from our ancestors" I said sarcastically, I start running my hands through the little boy soft locks, who is sleeping on my lap peacefully, Haiden sighed and shook his head.

"Mai, I know, it's not my part to tell you this but look I know you and Aria can go through this, the more you think negative, the more the bad spirits will grow more power especially the demons whose inside of this house even the outside so snap it out Princess" Haiden said calmly at me. He was right, to tell you the truth, there something click within me that makes me feel like my power had awaken which we all heard a soft voice unexpected that makes us get surprised.

"My litter sisters, true power has finally awakened" Aria said playfully, we all turn to her direction and was taken by surprised that she was finally awake?! Also the little boy, who is sleeping on my lap was awake too, gosh this is not surprised at all.

**Adrianna pov**

Everyone was surprised that I was finally awake except the little boy, who came running to me, I opened my arms for him to hug me which he did, this little boy had become so special to me, I felt he became my son now well for real I adopted him plus he is also my bonded so right now he is the first prince to the light kingdom.

My butlers sighed in relief that nothing bad had happened to me again along with Haiden, Alexander, Mai, Gene, Jane and the rest of SPR team, well that wasn't unexpected, my attention came back to the little boy, I needed to bless him and welcome him to our family now first with open arms because I didn't want him to get hurt nor don't want him to feel lonely once more so I looked at my butlers, giving them a knowing look that we needed to do something for this boy which they nodded in understanding.

I stand up from the couch and look down at the little boy with a soft expression, I caressed his cute cheek and kissed it, I bend down for me to look at him in the eye level with a serious expression, the boy looked at me with a scared expression which he stiffen.

"There's no need to be scared off my dear but I need to explain some things for you" I said softly which cost the little boy nodded in understanding " Look I won't abandon you, I already felt you are my own child already, I know you haven't forgotten your past life before you died but I will adopt you as my son, you will become the first prince also the first grandson to my parents, King Leonardo and Queen Rachelle of light kingdom, you will gain power as an angel guardian because you are bonded to me by blood, how? The answer is your old body has already rotten plus I gave you a healthy new body, a second chance to live so there won't be a problem, now my little prince, do you remember your name?" he shook his head no, well I will name him after my grandfather" Okay my little prince, your new name is Daniel Leonardo, I will bless you and welcome you to our family" I said softly, the boy nodded and smiled at me.

Everyone was confused except Alexander, haiden, Henri and Harrison already knew what I will do so I stand in the middle of the room along with Daniel, who is feeling nervous, I caressed his hand with my thumb that everything will be okay which he relax a little bit.

"Your highness, everything is clear, you can start now" Henri said. I nodded and looked down at Daniel softly, I start chanting a spell that my mother once told me that if we bonded to a child, who is abandon and died unexpectedly without a body, we can resurrected them and give them a new body but they are bonded to us by blood then we can welcome them to our family with open arms which what I'm doing now.

The bright golden light appeared and spread around my body, I knew I have transformed to my original formed, I didn't care if everyone saw it because the only thing I care now is my son, while I was chanting the ancient spell, the circle of Jerusalem cross symbol has appeared, where we were standing then when I was done chanting my spell, a bright light green glow has spread through Daniel's little body, little by little, his appearance start to change, he's copper locks became lighter, his green eyes became dark blue like mine and his height is still the same although he's only 10 years old, as for his clothes, he wore a white suit with white sash with blue stripes like mine.

When he was done transforming, I didn't even know he had closed his eyes so he opened them with his now dark blue eyes little by little and looked straight at me with love, respect and happiness, the bright light and the circle has disappeared, everyone was silently looking at me and Daniel dumbstruck, I knew they didn't expected that but yeah that's who we are.

Daniel approached me fast and hug me tightly which I gladly return it then unexpectedly he said something that I felt happiness.

"I thank you mommy that you have given me a second chance to live for this life and it's an honor to become your son as a prince of light kingdom" Daniel said softly, I smiled and caressed his hair softly.

"No my dear son, it's an honor that you have protected me while I was fighting for my life so Daniel Leonardo, welcome to the royal family" Henri and Harrison bow down in respect even alexander and Haiden did a little bit bow to Daniel with respect as for Gene and Mai, they smiled softly, telling him welcome to the family along with the SPR team.

Everything was perfect for a while until Jane's family burst inside the room with a horrified expression, everyone looked at them with a surprised look at first but it change when we knew that the demons has started to make their move, Daniel looked at me with a serious expression, my son knew that Mai and I along with everyone needed to do our jobs so it's time for us to sealed them once more.


End file.
